Be Mine
by Watery1997
Summary: Mikan had told Luna that she has a boyfriend and they are going to compete in a contest as The Most Romantic couple in Gakuen Alice Academy. Problem is she don't have boyfriend. What is she going do? NxM
1. Chapter 1

HI! I got great results and I am back! I reread this story and realized there are some mistakes so I corrected all the mistakes. Once I corrected all the mistakes in this story, I would post my new story, Spring Fling. I am typing it half way now. Enjoy!

WARNING!

This story real author is SABRINA JAMES. I only typed it and post it online.

Both BE MINE and SPRING FLING real author is SABRINA JAMES

But the story is not entirely the same as BE MINE and SPRING FLING by SABRINA JAMES

I made it to suit the characters personalities.

Thanks, I dun want anymore misunderstandings

* * *

To: The Student Of Gakuen Alice Academy

From: Principal Satoshi

Date: Wednesday, February 2, 2011

Subject: Valentine's Day

_Principal Satoshi's POV_

_Attention all couples! Do you think you and your sweetheart are the most romantic couple at Gakuen Alice Academy? If you do, we want to know!_

_Tell us in an essay of five hundred words or less submitted no later than next Monday. The essays will be read by me and three other members of the faculty. On next Wednesday, we will reveal which five couples will be chosen to complete as Most Romantic. These couples will have until Valentine's Day to show their classmates why they should be voted as Most Romantic._

_This winning couple will be announced at next Thursday's Valentine's Day dance and will receive a three days- two nights holiday in Paris, complete with a chauffeur- driven limousine to tour you around Paris and tickets to a Broadway show. Runner up will receive five-pound box of chocolate._

_So, what are you still waiting for? Get your sweetheart now!_

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Regards,_

_Principal Satoshi_

Chapter One

Wednesday, Morning

Normal POV

"I hate Valentine's Day!" seventeen years old Mikan Sakura exclaimed.

Mikan's best friend, Imai Hotaru, stared at her like a crazy women who had just screamed in the hall ways of the school.

"I thought you hated Christmas and now you added Valentine's Day to the list." Hotaru said to her.

"Have you seen this?" Mikan waved the letter from Principal Satoshi that she found in her locker in front of Hotaru.

"No," She replied while taking off her purple scarf from her neck. "I just got here and I am still freezing."

"Read it then" Mikan handed the letter over to Hotaru.

Hotaru skimmed through the letter and handed it back to Mikan. "I don't understand what all the drama about."

"We are made to feel inferior because we don't have boyfriends"

Hotaru opened her locker to hang her scarf inside and collect her book for her morning classes. When she opened it, the letter floated to the floor. "I don't think Principal Satoshi is conspiring against students who don't have boyfriends or girlfriends"

"Well, it feel that way," Mikan grumbled

"You are just mad because you didn't have someone secretly crushing on you the way some of other girls did during the Christmas party last year" Hotaru said

"And those girls have boyfriends for Valentine's Day" Mikan

Mikan had always hated Valentine's Day. The reason was that she never had a boyfriend on that day. Sure, she had gone on a number of dates since middle school (they are in high school now but first year) but she had never had a long-term boyfriend the way some of the other girls in her class had. Every Valentine's Day she would get to see those girls get boxes of candy and bouquets of flowers and hear about their Valentine's Day dates. When was she going to have her first real Valentine's Day?

"We can stay at home and watch movies and the next day when we come to school, we can pretend we had a wonderful Valentine night with our boyfriends" Hotaru said as she closed her locker and started to walk down the hall ways with Mikan

"Uh-uh, no freaking way," Mikan said with determination in her eyes "We are not going to stay at home this time and watch chick flicks, we are going to the Valentine's Day dance"

"Alone?" Hotaru asked

"Why not? A lot of guys would be there alone too. It is the perfect way to meet guys there and fall in love"

"No, it isn't"

"Why not?"

"Because it's like getting stuck with the leftovers."

"Newsflash, Hotaru. We are the leftover too."

"Well, What if we don't find someone there? We are still alone. How humiliation is that? And to make it worse, we are going to be surrounded by all those couples who get flaunt the fact that they have someone while the rest of us are alone." Hotaru said "Do you want to listen to their baby talk? Do you really want to watch them slow-dancing and kissing and slipping away holding hands? Why do they get their own special day and we don't?"

"So you also feel the same way I feel" Mikan triumphantly exclaimed.

"I hate Valentine's Day too. I hate going into stores, smelling all that delicious chocolate and knowing I am going to buy a box of it myself instead of a guy give it to me… how do you always get me to confess my deep dark secrets?"

"Easy," Mikan said, tossing her arm around Hotaru's shoulders and giving her a hug. "Best friends know each other inside out"

Mikan and Hotaru had been best friend since they were young. They both have a deepest enemy- Luna Koizumi. They had been to Luna Koizumi's thirteen birthday party. Luna was the richest girl in their class and she made sure everyone knew it. Whatever she wanted, her parents bought for her, she was always the first to have the latest 'hot' item. She had an in ground swimming pool inside her house and was always having pool parties, even in the winter. During the summer and on school breaks, she and her family traveled the world and sometimes Luna would bring along friend or two. All expenses were paid by her of course. Everyone wanted to be her friend.

But Mikan didn't.

Mikan didn't like Luna because she was a fake. She was buying friendship with all her money, Mikan thought, and she didn't like the fact that Luna thought she was better than everyone else. The fact that she rich made her think she could do and say whatever she wanted

Luna Koizumi was a spoiled bitch

Mikan suspected that Luna knew she didn't like her. Mikan didn't advertise her feeling-she wasn't stupid! - But she never hung out with Luna and her friends at lunch or after school. Unlike other girls in her class, she never sucked up to Luna, asking her if she wanted to do homework together or if she wanted to hang out together.

"Are you ready for Mr. Yamasaki's test today?" Hotaru asked, breaking into Mikan's thoughts

"I don't know why we have to take Anatomy and Physiology. It's not like I am planning to become a doctor."

"You didn't want to take Physics, remember?"

"Well, duh! I almost failed Chemistry. There is no way I was taking another hard science class. I thought Mr. Yamasaki's class would be a breeze. Instead, we are constantly cutting things up. Blech!"

"It will look good on your transcript," Hotaru said

"If I hear the word transcript one more time, I am going to scream!" Mikan exclaimed "My guidance counselor keeps telling me I need to do more extracurricular activities, but how can I do it when I have a part-time job? High School monthly fee isn't going to pay for itself. I need to start saving"

"I am sure you are going to win a scholarship. With the exception of Chemistry last year, your grades are pretty good."

Mikan crosses her fingers. "Let's hope!"

When they got to Mr. Yamasaki's door, they found it was locked.

"I guess he is running late again." Hotaru said

Mikan didn't answer. She was too busy listening to Luna Koizumi, who is few feet away, leaning against a locker. As always, she had her two friends, Miyuki and Miyumi

"I should go tell Principal Satoshi to not bother reading those other essays," Luna said "London and I are going to win. Can you think of any other couple at Gakuen Alice Academy that s more romantic than London and I?"

London is a second year blond from England. He is the second richest in the whole academy, the second in education of the whole second year level and the second hottest guy in the whole academy.

Mikan wanted to roll her eyes at Luna's sentence. If Luna was a bitch, London is her dumb Jock accessory. London and Luna had been dating since the last year of elementary year. Bitches always dated Jocks. It was a high school routine.

"I wonder if there was going to be crowns. Like at last year prom. Do you think we will get crowded?"Luna asked. She didn't wait for Miyuki and Miyumi to answer her but she answer she own question herself. "There have to be crowns! Otherwise, how are we going to stand out? I am going to make sure I have the perfect dress and it has to be pink. Pink for Valentine's Day!"

Mikan couldn't believe how smug Luna was being. What made her think she was going to win? There were lots of other couples at Gakuen Alice Academy. Maybe one of them would be voted as Most Romantic. There was no guarantee that Luna and London were going to win. Of course, this was high school and the popular crowd always ruled. Luna and London had tons of friends. If they made the final cut, they were going to be stiff competition. But that didn't mean they were the most romantic. And it didn't mean they deserved to win!

Listening to Luna goes on and on; Mikan wanted nothing more than to knock her down a few pegs. She couldn't stand listening to her anymore! Luna was so sure she and London were going to win.

Before Mikan could stop herself, the words came tumbling out of her mouth.

"I wouldn't be too sure about winning," Mikan said

Luna looked away from Miyuki and Miyumi, staring at Mikan with a bored expression. "And why is that?"

"Because you are going to have some competition."

"From who"

"Me and my boyfriend"

Luna's eyes widened and she stared at Mikan in disbelief. "Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?"

"Why do you find that so hard to believe?" Mikan demanded, trying hard not to sound hostile. She didn't want to Luna to know that her comment bugged her.

Luna shrugged and tossed her blond hair. "You have always been more of serial dater. You know. One week, one guy. Another week, another guy."

"I just had not found the right guy yet."

Luna folded her arms over the front of her blouse. "But now you have?"

"That's right. I have. I have been seeing someone since New Year's Eve. We met at a party. It was so romantic. The clock struck midnight and we were both standing next to each other and he asked if he could give me my first kiss of the New Year. How could I say no?"

"Why haven't I seen the two of you together?" Luna asked

"We have been keeping things low-key," Mikan said, wondering if Luna was buying any of what she was saying. She tried to keep track of everything she said so far. Without doubt, Luna would remember every single word of this conversation and then try to trip Mikan up at another time.

The bell for the first class rang and Luna stepped away from the locker she was leaning against. "I and glad you have found someone. It is about time! I am giving a party on Saturday night. Why don't you come?"

It was the first time Mikan had ever been invited to one of Luna's parties. She couldn't believe it.

"Thank for the invite," she said, not wanting to be rude.

"So you will come?"

Mikan shrugged and answer without thinking. "Sure. Why not?"

Luna smiled and as her smile grew, Mikan realized she just made a mistake. A big one. Luna had set a trap and she unknowingly stepped right into it. Instantly, her stomach dropped and butterflies began dancing around, the look of glee on Luna's face was similar to that of a cat that had cornered a mouse and was getting ready to pounce.

"Don't forget to bring your boyfriend," Luna added

"B-b-bring my boyfriend?" Mikan asked

"That's right. You are couple, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"You are not going to leave him alone on a Saturday night. Everyone can meet him!"

"Everyone?" Mikan gasped

"You know how big my parties can be! Most of Gakuen Alice Academy students will be there." Luna said "Your boyfriend will be able to come, won't he?"

"Of course!"

"Good, I can't wait to meet him" Luna smiled smugly

As soon as Luna disappeared around the corner of her first class, with Miyuki and Miyumi right behind her, Hotaru grabbed Mikan, shaking her.

"Are you crazy?" Hotaru asked her. "Have you lost your mind? What are you doing? You don't have boyfriend!"

"Not yet, I don't," Mikan said with determination. "But I will."

"By Saturday night?"

"By Saturday night," Mikan vowed


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wednesday, Lunchtime

"What have I done?" Mikan moaned, ignoring her lunch and wanting to smack her head on the cafeteria table. Maybe that will knock some sense into her. "What have I done?"

"You lied," Hotaru said "One, you told Luna you had a boyfriend. Two, you told her you and your boyfriend were going to be voted Most Romantic. And, you told her you would be going to her party on Saturday night with your boyfriend."

"It was a rhetorical question!" Mikan exclaimed, "You don't have to remind me of my mistakes."

"If I don't, who will?" Hotaru pushed away her own untouched lunch tray. "What are you going to do?"

Mikan shrugged as she reached into her backpack for a pad of paper and pen. "What else can I do? I really don't have any other options."

"I am so glad you are going to confess. I am sure Luna will make your life a living hell at first but eventually it will all be over and she will move on to torturing someone else."

"Confess?" Mikan stared at Hotaru as if she was crazy. "Who said anything about confessing?"

"Huh?"

"I need to start working on my essay," Mikan said as she began writing on the pad. "That will be the easy part. Once the essay is done, then we can concentrate on finding a boyfriend.

"You mean you are still going to go through with it?"

Mikan glanced up from the pad. "Of course I am! You didn't think I was going to confess to Luna, did you?"

Hotaru squirmed in her seat. "Well…"

Mikan's brown eyes widened with shock.

"And give her the satisfaction of being right? Never!" She started writing again

"We could ask one of my cousins to pretend to be your boyfriend"

"Thank for the offer, but that isn't going to work."

"Why not?"

"Not only do I need a boyfriend, but I need a hot boyfriend."

"A hot boyfriend?" Hotaru repeated

Mikan nodded "he got to be a guy who is going to make Luna super jealous. I want her to wish that he was going out with her instead of me."

"Why do you always have to make things super complicated?" Hotaru asked "First, we needed o find you a boyfriend. Now we need to find you a hot boyfriend. What next? He owns a Mercedes and his father is a millionaire?"

"That would be great, but let's get realistic," Mikan said as she kept writing on her pad.

"You are the one who needs the reality check!" Hotaru snapped, losing her patience with her best friend. "With Valentine's Day only a week away, every girl at Gakuen Alice Academy who has a boyfriend is going to be clinging to him."

Mikan shrugged. "And that's a problem? Relax, Hotaru. You are stressing out of no reason. It is all going to work out. Trust me."

"I do trust you." Hotaru replied, worriedly

"Well, stop worrying," Mikan insisted. "There are plenty of other hotties at Gakuen Alice Academy. All we have to do is find one."

"But which one?" Hotaru asked as they stared around the cafeteria

Wednesday, After school, Mikan's house

"How is your essay coming?"Hotaru asked looking up from her History notes.

"What essay?" Mikan asked as she ripped a piece of line yellow paper from her notepad, crumpled it and tossed it on the floor, where it joined a growing pile in the corner of her kitchen. Her cat walked over and sniffed the page. After discovering it wasn't something edible, she switched her tail and walked out of the kitchen.

"I thought you said writing the essay was going to be the easy part."

"So I did." Mikan signed. She had been trying to write her essay for three hours, even since she and Hotaru had come to her house after classes had ended. She still didn't have anything on her paper." I was wrong. How can I write about my perfect boyfriend and our prefect relationship when I don't know anything about him?"

"You don't have to know anything about him," Hotaru pointed out. "Just make it all up! The deadline is Monday. You have to write one. Otherwise, you can't compete."

"I am trying, but the words aren't coming out. Whatever I say needs to fit the guy I wind up with. And because I don't know anything about him, I am having hard time."

"Can't you give him copy of your essay once you find him? You are going to have to do that anyway so your stories are straight."

"Yes, but it's not the same thing. If I knew something, anything, about him, it might make the writing easier."

"Why don't you write about the guy you wish was already your boyfriend?" Hotaru suggested.

"There isn't anyone at school," Mikan said

"Do you want me to write the essay for you?" Hotaru offered

Mikan shook her head, "Thanks but I have to do this myself. Don't worry, it will get done."

"You are still going to have to find the guy you are writing about," Hotaru reminded. "Saturday's night is tomorrow."

"I know," Mikan said

"You probably don't want to hear this but there is still time to back out."

Mikan stubbornly shock her head. "And give Luna the satisfaction of knowing I lied? I don't think so!"

"But if you don't confess now and you still don't have a boyfriend by Saturday night, what are you going to do?"

Mikan didn't say anything. She just stared at Hotaru

"You are not going to go to her party alone, are you?"

"Why not?"

"Because you will be humiliated."

"I am not going to hide!" Mikan exclaimed. "That is what she expects me to do. She thinks I won't show up, but I will. I am not afraid of Luna. Beside, once I go to her party, I will be over and done with, like ripping off a Band-Aid. I still have tomorrow and Friday to find someone. Saturday is Luna's Party and next Monday is the submission of the essay. Don't count me out yet." Mikan pushes her chair away from the table. "I don't know about you, but I am hungry. How about we order a pizza? Maybe, after I have something to eat, I will be able to write my essay."

"Sure."

Thirty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Mikan rummaged for her wallet in her shoulder bag before going to open the door. As she walked across the kitchen, Hotaru asked, "Wouldn't it be great if we could order up boyfriend the way we just ordered this pizza?"

Mikan laughed, "If only!"

Then, Mikan opened the door and was speechless when she saw the delivery guy.

He was gorgeous

His black-blue hair was messy and his piercing red, crimson eyes were just gorgeous. He is wearing green flannel shirt with a white waffle t-shirt underneath it and a black leather vest on top. His jeans were faded dark blue.

Mikan instantly knew who he was.

Every girl at Gakuen Alice Academy did.

Natsume Hyuuga.

The Heartbreaker

He held out the pizza box. "Are you Mikan Sakura? Half Pepperoni, half mushroom pizza?"

"Come in," Mikan said, holding the door open for him. "It must be cold out there."

The scent of hot pizza brought Mikan's cat running to the door. Immediately, she began rubbing herself up against Natsume's leg and purring.

"Would you excuse us for a second?" Mikan asked Natsume, grabbing Hotaru by the arm and dragging her into the next room. "I can't seem to find my wallet and I need help finding it" she said to Hotaru.

"Isn't that it in your hand?" Natsume pointed out.

Mikan stared at the red leather wallet she was holding and laughed. "It is! But there is no money in it. I need to go find my other wallet. We will be right back."

As soon they are alone, Mikan whispered, "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"You want Natsume Hyuuga to be your boyfriend?" Hotaru said

"He is perfect!"

"Perfectly awful!" Hotaru said. "You heard stories about him."

Mikan knew what Hotaru is talking about. Natsume is a notorious serial dater. He never went out with the same girl more than twice and his dates weren't just limited to girls from Gakuen Alice Academy. He is the hottest guy in school, the best first-year high school student in education and richest guy in school, even richer than Luna. Natsume is rank one while London is rank two. He is also known to have gone out with girls from other schools.

Girls at Gakuen Alice Academy were always following him down the halls. Waiting by his locker before and after school. Sitting at his table in the school cafeteria. They offered to buy his lunch, do his homework. Take him to concerts and movies. Tempt him with expensive gifts.

But Natsume never said yes to them.

He dated only the girls that he wanted to date and then moved on. It didn't matter if a girl was still interested in going out with him. Saying yes to a date with Natsume Hyuuga meant having their heart broken. Because there was always the chance that he might not call back. That was why he was called the Heartbreaker.

But girls kept saying yes to him because each and every one of them thought that she was going to be the one to get Natsume change his ways. He was a bad boy, and there was nothing more irresistible to a good girl than trying to tame a bad boy.

Mikan felt that Natsume would be perfect for her fake boyfriend. If everyone thought she had tamed the Heartbreaker, she will be the talk of the Gakuen Alice Academy.

"Those stories are nothing but gossip," Mikan said dismissively. "You shouldn't be so quick to judge him!"

"I m not judging him. All I know is what I have heard."

"Well, you have heard wrong!"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hotaru worriedly asked. "Are people really going to buy you and Natsume s a couple?"

"I think you just insulted me!" Mikan said

"He never had a girlfriend," Hotaru reminded her. "People are going to talk. Why all of a sudden does he decide o have a girlfriend?"

"What can I say? He was waiting for the right girl. Me!"

"I don't know, Mikan. Something could go wrong."

"Nothing will going to go wrong. How can it? And think of the best part! When I walk into Luna's party on Saturday night, her eyes are going to pop right out of her head. I need her to be shocked when she sees Natsume on my arm. Can you think of better secret boyfriend than him?

Before Hotaru could answer, Mikan had gone out of the room already.

Natsume had put the pizza box on top of the table.

"That's fifteen dollars," Natsume said to Mikan

Mikan take the money out from the red leather wallet

"I thought you don't have any money in that wallet," Natsume pointed out

"My wallets are identical. I liked this one so much; I had to have two of them. It is a girl thing."

"Whatever"

Mikan handed Natsume the money the money for pizza, along with a generous tip. Natsume counted the bills and then folded them, putting them in his back pocket.

"Thanks and enjoy the pizza" Natsume said then starts to walk out of the house

"He is leaving! If you are going to ask him, ask him!" Hotaru said to Mikan

"So listen!" Mikan called out" I know you are going to think this sounds crazy but I need you to be my boyfriend."

Natsume turned around and stared at Mikan, his crimson eyes wide with disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"I have gotten myself into this … situation," Mikan explained, trying not to squirm. "I told someone that I have a boyfriend. Which obviously I don't otherwise I wouldn't be standing here asking you to be my boyfriend."

"And why are you asking me? Why not some other guy?"

"Because you would be perfect," Mikan admitted. "Every girl in Gakuen Alice Academy would love to go out with you."

Natsume folded his arms across his chest and Mikan couldn't help but notice how muscular they were, even underneath all that flannel. "Have you ever wanted to go out with me?" he asked

"I never really thought of it"

"So why now?"

Mikan sighed. "Because I have to find someone by next Monday"

"Why next Monday?"

"That is the deadline for the essays for the Most Romantic couple contest," Hotaru answer for Mikan

"Wait a minute. Not only you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend, but you also want us to compete as Most Romantic?"

"Yes," Mikan admitted

"It sounds like you have gotten yourself into a mess," Natsume said "you should be careful about at you say."

"She speaks without thinking," Hotaru said to Natsume. "It is bad habit."

Natsume turned to Mikan, "You should work on that."

"I will. In the future. I promise. But right now, I need your help." Mikan bit down her lower lip, praying that Natsume would take pity on her. "Will you help me?"

"I don't even know you." Natsume said

"We can get to know each other," Mikan said. "It is only for the week. Until Valentine's Day. After that, you are free!"

"Look, you seem nice but I don't like lying to people when it is not really needed. It not my style."

"Is that the only reason?" Mikan asked

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe there is another reason. Maybe you don't want people thinking you ar off the market."

Natsume shrugged. "Well, there is that, too. I like keeping myself in circulation. Sorry, I wished I could help you out, but I don't do girlfriends, real or fake."

Natsume turned around and headed for the door.

"Look like Luna wins again" Hotaru sighed

At the mention of Luna's name, Natsume stopped in his tracks. "Luna?" he asked, turning to face Mikan and Hotaru. "Are you talking about Luna Koizumi?"

Mikan nodded, "Yes. Why? Do you know her?"

Natsume facial expression looks like he saw something disgusting. "Know her? I do know her. Not only has she stiffed me on tips in the past but last month se had a huge party and ordered a bunch of pizza. When I delivered them, she wound up not paying. That cost of the pizza is paid by me. If you mention her name earlier, things would be different."

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked

"If you are planning to pull a fast one on Luna, count me in."

Mikan couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Does that mean you help me? You will pretend to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes."

Before she could stop herself, she threw her arms around Natsume and gave him a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!"

As Mikan hugged Natsume, she couldn't help but notice how nice he smelled. It was a combination of pizza, soap and some sort of guy scent that was kind of woodsy.

Mikan awkwardly broke the hug and stepped back. "Sorry about that. Sometimes I get too overexcited."

"So, what am I going to do?" Natsume asked

"One, there is going to be a party that Luna is throwing on Saturday night, practically everyone at school is going to be there, waiting to see us, because Luna thinks I am not going to show up with a boyfriend. I think we should spend time together as much as we can this week so we can get to know each other better. Trust me; if we want to fool Luna, then this is going to have to seem real."

Natsume nodded in agreement. "I hear you. Why don't you swing by the pizzeria tomorrow after school? We can hang out and work on our stories."

"It's a date!" Mikan exclaimed

"You mean a fake date," Natsume reminded her as he walked out the door

"Right!" Mikan hurried agreed "A fake date!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thursday, Morning

"What am I going to wear on my date on Saturday night?" Mikan asked Hotaru as they walked to school

"Date? What date?"

"With Natsume!"

"It is not a date" Hotaru sternly reminded her. "You are going to a party together. Besides, it's not like he is your real boyfriend. You don't have to impress the guy. You can wear whatever you want."

"I have to make it look like I have put some effort into it."

"Why? It sounds like you care what Natsume thinks about you. And that can only mean one thing. Trouble." Hotaru pulled Mikan into a corner. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Mikan asked, noticing the serious expression on Hotaru's face.

"This situation. I am getting worried."

"Situation."

"You have got to guard your heart," Hotaru warned. "Even though this is all pretend, you are going to be spending a lot of time with Natsume."

"And?"

"You need to be careful that you don't really fall for him."

Mikan laughed, walking off. "That will never happen!"

"Why not?" Hotaru asked, hurrying after her. "What about all those girls he's gone out with and never called back? It happened to them! There's a reason why he is called the Heartbreaker and I don't want you finding out!"

"I am different from those other girls," Mikan said as she waited for the stoplight turn green

"How?" Hotaru asked

"Easy," Mikan answered." I am not going to fall for him. And I know that after Valentine's Day, Natsume and I will go our separate ways."

"Well, I am still going to be keeping my eye on you," Hotaru said. "Just to be on the safe side."

"You are overreacting. There is nothing to worry about. You'll see."

Hotaru didn't answer.

"Hotaru?"

"I think you have something to worry about," Hotaru pointed across the street at the Gakuen Alice Academy student parking lot.

Mikan followed Hotaru's pointing hand finger and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Natsume had just parked his motorcycle. That wasn't the problem. The problem was the girl sitting behind him with her arms wrapped snugly around his waist! Mikan watched as she jumped off the back of the motorcycle, handed Natsume her helmet, tossing out her long, sun-streaked blond hair, shampoo-commercial perfect hair and then hurried into the school.

When the stoplight changed to green, Mikan rushed across the parking lot to Natsume's side.

"What do you think you are doing?" She shrieked, confronting him like a crazy girl, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Hey, Mikiko." Natsume took down his sunglasses and his helmet. "How's it going?"

"My name is not Mikiko!"

"It isn't?" Natsume held up a hand. "Wait, don't tell me. Let me think. Michiko? Mieko? Mikka?"

"It is Mikan!"She hissed

Natsume slammed his hand against his forehead. "Mikan! Right! Sorry. I forgot. But I know it started with an M"

Mikan couldn't tell if Natsume had really forgotten her name or if he was only messing around with her. She'd worry about that later.

"We are supposed to be couple!" She reminded him. "Did you forget that?"

He smiled at Mikan, his crimson red eyes filled with amusement.

"What are you having meltdown about?"

"That girl!"

"What about her?"

"You gave her a ride on your motorcycle."

"So?"

"She looked pretty cozy sitting behind you! What is everyone is going to think if my boyfriend is giving a ride to another girl? They are going to think you are cheating on me!"

"Nice to know you have such faith in me," Natsume said

"You do have a reputation," Hotaru piped up and she joined them. "No offence. I am just saying."

"I am well aware of my so-called reputation," Natsume said to Hotaru. "I don't need you reminding me."

"I will see you inside." Hotaru said to Mikan

"The girl I was giving a ride to is my next-door neighbor," Natsume explained after Hotaru left. "We are just friends. I have given her rides before. You are just going to need to control that jealously, Polka."

"I am not jealous," Mikan quickly snapped. "And don't call me Polka, you hentai."

"Why not? Couples usually have pet names for each other. And you have a nice panty by the way, Polka."

"Stop calling me that!"

Natsume held his hand up in surrender. "Touchy, touchy."

Mikan noticed other students were staring on their direction as they walked through the parking lot. Even though they hadn't heard what they were saying, it was obvious that she and Natsume were fighting.

"People are watching us," Mikan whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? We have to do something! Otherwise they are going to talk about us."

"Let them talk. It is a good thing that they saw us fighting."

"Why is it good?" a panicked Mikan asked

"We were having a fight," Natsume pointed out. "That's what couples do, right? They fight. It means they have lot of passion for each other. And passion equal love."

Natsume's answer left Mikan speechless. But before she could answer, he left for school already.

Thursday, Lunchtime

Mikan was busy working on her Most Romantic couple essay when a voice asked, "Is this seat taken?"

She looked up and saw Natsume standing above her with lunch tray.

"What do you want?" She asked in surprise

"Is that any way to greet your boyfriend?" Natsume scolded as he slid into the seat opposite Mikan and he unwrapped his hamburger. "Don't you think we should be seen having lunch together? After all, we are dating."

Mikan leaned across the table. "Go away! I don't want anyone to know to know about us until Saturday night."

Natsume took a bite of his hamburger and started talking with his mouth full. "Why is that?"

Mikan peered over Natsume's shoulder an across the cafeteria to the table where Luna was sitting with her back to them. "I want the element of surprise. Luna isn't going to expect me to come to her party with you."

Natsume followed Mikan's gaze. "Relax. She can't see us. Contrary to popular belief, not all demons have eyes in the back of their head."

Mikan ignored his joke. "Still, you should leave. Just to be on the safe side."

"Where is your sidekick?"

"If you mean Hotaru, she is in the library studying. She's got a test in History next period."

"Natsume pointed to the pages in Mikan's hand. "What are you working on?"

"Our essay."

"Our essay?"

"For the Most Romantic Couple contest," She explained

"Mind if I take a look?"

Mikan grudgingly handed over the pages she had been working on. "It is very rough," She said. "I still have to polish it up."

She watched as Natsume read the pages. From the face he was making, she could see he didn't like them.

"What's wrong?" she asked in panic

"It's so, so…" Natsume said "Ooey-gooey. And sappy!"

"Don't you mean sweet and romantic?"

"No, I mean Ooey-gooey. You are giving me sugar shock! We met on New Year's Eve and I asked if I could give you your first kiss of the year?"

"I already told Luna that, so it has to be part of our story."

"We talk on the phone every night? We like snuggling on the couch watching TV? We like walking through the snow holding hands?" Natsume said in disgust. "This isn't me."

"Then who are you?" Mikan asked

"You tell me," Natsume challenged

"Fine," Mikan said. "You are a bad boy. You like breaking the rules. You like going your own thing and not answering to anyone else. You like shocking people and catching them off guard. You are never expected to go out with a 'good' girl like me. You only go out with girls who are as bad as you."

"That is an urban myth. I go out with lots of nice girls."

"But you only go out with them once," Mikan reminded him

Natsume shook his head. "That is not true. Sometimes I go out with them twice. Same with the so-called bad girls, who really aren't so bad, just so you know."

"You are hard to figure out," Mikan continued. "You don't want anyone to get too close, so you keep them at a distance."

"What is so hard? I'd rather hang out with my friends, do my own thing. I don't need some girl constantly harping at me, asking me where I am, where I am going, telling me when to call her and freaking out if I forget. I already have a nagging mother and I don't need another one."

"Do you think all girls are like that?"

"I don' think you are."

"You don't?"Mikan was surprised.

Natsume shook his head. "Nope. I think you are your own person. Look at the way you are standing up to Luna. You are not sucking up to her the way everyone else does. You are not afraid of her the way they are. I like that."

"You do?"

"Sure. It takes guts."

"Either that or stupidity," Mikan admitted. "I am still not sure which""

"And you don't need to be defined by the person you are dating. I don't see you as the clingy type. You don't have to be Natsume's girlfriend. That's why we are attracted to each other. We do our own thing and we respect that. We are not trying to change each other. And because we have just started going out, we are still learning about each other and that is the most romantic thing of all. Because we keep discovering how much we have in common." Natsume leaned back in his seat, giving Mikan a smug smile. "There is your essay."

Mikan hated to admit it, but it was good. Very good. It was simple and honest and straight from the heart. She crumpled up the essay she had already written and began writing furiously on her notepad.

"I think we may have gotten ourselves a nomination." Mikan said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thursday, after school (2pm)

The smell of tomato sauce and garlic was heavy in the air as Mikan walked into Pizzeria. She inhaled deeply and heard her stomach rumbling.

"Can I get you a slice?" Natsume asked from behind the counter. He started at her stomach. "Sounds like you're hungry."

Mikan blushed in embarrassment. "I'll have a slice."

"Pepperoni and mushroom?"

"Plain is fine," she said as she reached into her shoulder bag for her wallet.

"Keep your money," Natsume said. "It's on me."

"Thanks"

"Why don't you grab a corner table? I'll be with you in a couple of minute."

As Mikan waited for Natsume, she looked around the pizzeria. It was warm and cozy, decorated to look like it was actually in Italy. The walls were made of brick and they were strung with tiny white lights. The tables were covered with red and white checked tablecloths and on top of them were melted candles stuck in wine bottles. There was an Italian flag hanging on one wall and posters of Italian soccer players on another.

Mikan watched as Natsume twirled a ball of pizza dough around one hand. It kept getting bigger and bigger until it was a flat circle. Then he placed it back down on the marble countertop, tossed some flour on it, added a swirl of tomato sauce with a big spoon, and sprinkled a handful of mozzarella. Then he slid a wooden spatula underneath the pizza and popped it into one of the fours ovens behind him.

Mikan left her seat and walked over to the counter. "I didn't know you made the pizzas."

"I'm a guy of many talents," Natsume opened one of the other ovens and pulled out Mikan's slice. "Here you go. Piping hot."

Mikan blew onto the slice so she wouldn't burn her mouth and then took a tiny bite. "Mmm. Good!"

"Want to try making one?" Natsume asked

"How hard is it?" Mikan asked, taking another bite of her slice

"Well, if you can't make a pizza, you are more than an idiot."

Mikan studied Natsume. "If you can do it, I can do it too!"

Natsume smirked. "We'll see. It's not as easy as it looks."

Mikan stepped behind the counter next to Natsume and tried to imitate what she had seen him do earlier. But she was unable to twirl the ball of dough covering her hand. It was so heavy! It kept falling off her hand with a thud, scattering flour everywhere.

"Can't I just flatten it out with a rolling pin?" she asked

"You're making a pizza, not an apple pie!" Natsume stood behind Mikan, holding her arm straight. "You're concentrating too much. Just go with the flow. Little twirls. As you keep doing it, the dough will start will to grow and stretch." Natsume began turning Mikan's arm. "Pretend you're twirling a hula hoop around your wrist."

Mikan tried again and this time the ball of dough began to grow. "I'm doing it!" she exclaimed

"Keep twirling," Natsume said

Mikan tried to focus in her twirling, but it was hard with Natsume standing so close to her. The space behind the counter was small and she could sense him right behind her

"Very good," he whispered in her ear

Chills traveled down Mikan's spine and she shivered. For a second, she wondered if Natsume was going to touch her, but he didn't. Instead, he stepped away to wait on a customer and left her to twirling her dough. When she had a circle as big as the one Natsume had made, she added the other ingredients. As she did, she watched Natsume talking to the girl on the other side of the counter. She was the same age as them, but Mikan didn't recognize her form school. It was obvious that she was interested in more than just a slice of pizza. She kept batting her eyes at Natsume and asking him all sorts of meaningless questions. She was flirting with Natsume and he was flirting right back!

When she paid, the girls wrote her phone number down on a piece of paper and slipped it into the front pocket of Natsume's shirt. "Call me," she said

Natsume watched the girl leave the pizzeria before turning back to Mikan. "How's your pizza coming?"

Mikan stared at Natsume in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she had just seen!

"What was that?" she demanded

"What?"Natsume asked

Mikan reached into Natsume's pocket and pulled the girl's number, waving it in his face. "This!" she proclaimed before shredding he slip of paper and tossing the pieces into the garbage.

"Hey!" Natsume protested. "What did you do that for?"

"In case you've forgotten, you now have a girlfriend," she reminded him. "Me! Your days of playing the field are over."

"I wasn't going to call her. I swear."Natsume gave Mikan a smirk that all girls would fall for. He knew how to wrap girls around his little finger, but she wasn't gong to be one of those girls!

"If I flirt with the girls, they will come back again," Natsume explained. "What's wrong with that?"

"You need to tone it down."

"We've discussed your jealousy, Polka." Natsume shook his head sadly. "Not very attractive."

"I am not jealous" Mikan exclaimed. "And don't call me Polka!"

"You don't have anything to worry about," he reassured her. "Until February fifteenth, I'm all yours."

Mikan wanted to scream. He was so infuriating!

"What's not sinking into that thick skull of yours?" she asked. "What I just saw makes it look like you were interested in that girl. And I think that, and then other people are going to think it, too."

"You mean Luna?"

"Yes!"

Natsume popped Mikan's pizza into the oven and led her back to the tables she had been sitting at.

"Okay, no more flirting," he said. "I promise. I want this plan to work just as much as you do. Tell me again about New Year's Eve and our first kiss."

Mikan gave Natsume a recap of what she had told Luna the day before.

"What was the kiss like?" Natsume asked

His question caught Mikan off guard. "Huh?"

"Our kiss. What was it like? How did it feel?"

Mikan shrugged. "I don't know."

"Idiot, don't you think you should know? In case she asks."

"I-I-I suppose," Mikan sputtered

"We need to work on that," Natsume said firmly.

"Maybe even practice. You know. Like research. So it feel real and you know what you're talking about." Natsume popped a piece of gum into his mouth, smirking at Mikan while he chewed.

"Don't worry; my breath is always minty fresh."

"R-r-research?" Mikan asked, suddenly feeling like Little Red Riding Hood standing in front of the Big Bad Wolf.

"Do you have a problem with that? Obviously, if we are a couple, we are going to need to be affectionate with each other. Right?"

Mikan hated to admit it but none of this was stuff she had thought about.

"Right?" Natsume repeated

"Right," Mikan answered firmly. So they were going to eventually kiss. Not a problem. It was all part of the plan.

"But we don't have to worry about that now," Natsume said. "Let's get back to New Year's Eve. I was home sick that night that night so your story works. In fact, I had the flu during the holiday break and pretty much stayed home the entire time."

"Bummer."

"What did you do?"

"We visited my cousins in Canada and went skiing. We could say we met at the party that the ski lodge had on New Year's Eve. They really did have one."

"What about afterward? Why haven't we been seen out together? You know she is not going to buy it."

"We wanted to take things slow," Mikan said. "Get to know each other. I was afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?"

"I didn't want to be another one-time-only date. I fell hard for you, but I wanted to see how serious you were about me."

"And am I serious?" Natsume asked, leaning back in his chair and stretching out his legs.

"You tell me," Mikan said. "Have you been dating anyone since New Year's Eve?"

"Lucky for you, I haven't."

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"I have a motorcycle and a Benz. I like listening o music. Play video games. Read mangas. I do not crowdie places like concert and party. I attend them only for a good reason."

Mikan handed Natsume a sheet of paper.

"What is this?" he asked, looking it over.

"It is all about me," she explained. "My birthday, my favourite colour, favourite foods, foods I hate, favourite movies, favourite music, favourite bands, favourite TV shows, the name of my best friend. Memorize it. I'll need you to do a list for me and the sooner the better. We've only got tomorrow and Saturday afternoon to get ready."

"That's like homework!"

"Do you want this to work or don't you? We are going to have tough time trying to fool Luna. We have to have our stories straight."

"Okay, okay," Natsume grumbled. "I hear you"

"When can you get me a list?"

"Why don't you stick around this afternoon and take notes?"

Mikan pulled out her cell phone and checked the time. "I wish I could, but I've got to get to my part-time job."

"Where do you work?"

"Deville's department store. I'm stuck in the bridal department. Not only do I have to deal with bridezillas, but also their stressed-out mothers and bridesmaids."

"Have you been working there long?"

"Three months, but it feels like forever. And after working there, I don't think I'm ever going to have a wedding. It's too much work. I'm going to elope!"

That's a shame," Natsume said, studying Mikan from head to toe. " I bet you would make a beautiful bride."

Mikan's mouth dropped open. Where had that come from?

"I mean, every bride looks beautiful," Natsume rushed to explain. "After all, it's her special day. I have never seen an ugly bride, have you?"

Mikan shook her head. "No, I haven't." she got of her seat. "I better get going."

She had just reached the front door of the pizzeria when Natsume called out, " Polka! Wait!"

She turned around as Natsume hurried up to her, staring into her face. He started to lean forward. For a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her and her heart began racing madly. Instead, he wiped at her cheek and held out his fingers. "You had some flour on your face."

Disappointment washed over Mikan. Had she really thought he was going to kiss her?

"What's wrong?" Natsume asked. "You look upset."

Mikan scowled, " I told you not to call me Polka!"

And with that she stomped out of the pizzeria.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Friday night, 5pm

"But I don't want to watch a horror movie!" Mikan wailed. "I hate horror movies!"

It was Friday night, and Mikan and Natsume were at the movie theater. That day, Natsume had gotten a detention for talking in class and Mikan had to work again, so they hadn't been able to get together after school. To make up for the lost time, Natsume had suggested they go to a movie and then hang out afterward.

Mikan had come straight to the movie theater from Deville's, so she hadn't had an opportunity to fix herself up. Not that she would have gone to lot of effort if she'd come straight from home. After all, this wasn't a date. They were just doing research!

She was wearing the same jeans and emerald green pullover sweater she'd had on all day and her hair was in a ponytail. But before leaving Deville's, she had popped into the cosmetics department to add a little lipstick and mascara and give herself sprtiz of perfume. That's what free samples were for, right?

"How can you hate horror movies?" Natsume asked

Mikan began counting off on her fingers. "Blood. Gut. Gore. Screaming. Dead bodies. Creepy music. Crazy killers."

"Yeah! All the good stuff."

Mikan shuddered. "Horror movies give me nightmares."

"Do you sleep with the light on after you've seen one?"

"If you want to know the truth, yes, I do," Mikan admitted. "Why don't we watch a nice romantic comedy? Romancing Rachel is supposed to be good."

"I hate romantic comedies."

"Why? Afraid you might pick up some pointers?"

"Very funny"

Mikan checked the movie times. "We have to make a decision. The movies are going to start soon."

"Let's flip a coin," Natsume suggested. "Heads, we watch The Next To Die and tails, we watch Romancing Rachel. Deal?"

"Deal," Mikan said, thinking that was fair.

Natsume reaches into his pocket for a quarter. Then he tossed it in the air, caught it and flipped it on the back of his hand

"Alright, we are watching The Next To Die."

"Fine," Mikan grumbled. "But here's a warning. I'm going to be clutching your arm throughout the entire movie."

Natsume stepped up to the ticker window. "Not a problem."

"Here's my money," Mikan said, handing him some bills

Natsume waved her money away. "Keep it. It's my treat."

"Thanks," she said. "But the munchies are on me"

At the refreshment stand, here was another round of arguing. "Let's get nachos and coke." Natsume said

Mikan made a face. "Nachos? Who eats nachos at the movies?"

Natsume pointed to the moviegoers who were heading back to their seats with nachos. "They do."

"Nachos aren't movie food!"

"Look around. We are in a movie theater," Natsume pointed out. "And it's food."

"But it's not movie food!" Mikan repeated

"What's movie food?"

"Popcorn! It's been eaten at the movies for decades! Nachos haven't."

"But I like eating nachos while watching a movie."

"Those aren't real nachos like you'd get in a Mexican restaurant. The cheese here is made with some sort of artificial gunk." Mikan shuddered. "Do you really want to be putting that in your stomach?"

"And the butter they put on the popcorn is real?" Natsume asked

"I don't put butter on my popcorn," Mikan shot back

"Okay, forget the nachos. We'll have a bucket of popcorn."

"And some licorice," Mikan told the girl behind the counter. "Red, please."

"Red? Black is more like it"

Mikan made a face. "I hate black licorice. Let's get M&M instead," Mikan said

"What kind?" the girl behind the counter asked

"Peanut," Mikan said

"Plain," Natsume said

Mikan turned to Natsume. "How can you not like peanut M&M's?"

"I like my chocolate to be pure."

"So you don't like Snicker bars?"

"Yes"

"What's it going to be?" the girls asked in a bored voice.

"We'll take a box of each," Mikan said

The girls start ringing up their items. "Anything to drink?"

"I'll have coke" Natsume said

"We don't sell coke, only Pepsi."

"I'll have Pepsi," Mikan said

"Nothing for me," Natsume told the girl.

"Why won't you get a Pepsi?" Mikan asked "It's the same thing."

"No, it isn't"

"Now you're a soda connoisseur?"

"I can taste the difference," Natsume insisted

"Whatever," Mikan said as she paid the cashier

Once they had their order, they headed into the movie theater. Most of the seats were taken, although they were a few empty spots scattered around. Natsume started walking to the front row

"Where are you going?" Mikan asked

"To get our seats."

Mikan shook her head. "I don't want to sit that close." She pointed to a row in the back. "Let's sit there."

"But it's so far away. We're hardly going to be able to see anything."

"Exactly! I don't need to be that close."

"How about in the middle?"

The lights in the theater were starting to go down and latecomers were starting to grab the few remaining seats. "Fine"

They hurried to their seat and Natsume placed the container of popcorn between their seats. As soon as the movie started, Mikan closed her eyes. Every horror movie started with a murder and this one was no exception.

"Tell me when it's over," Mikan whispered

"Whatever."

Mikan listened to the creepy music build. Then she heard a scream.

"It's over," Natsume said

Mikan opened her eyes just as a guy wearing a clown mash jumped out from behind a bedroom door, lunging with a chain saw. The girl in the bedroom started to scream as the screen turned blood-red and the opening credits began.

Mikan shrieked in fright and smacked Natsume on the arm. "You creep! You lied to me!"

Natsume smirk and said, "Idiot. Which movie ended only for a few minutes? You should have seen the way you jumped out of your seat. You jumped so high, I thought your head are going to hit the ceiling."

"That wasn't very nice," Mikan grumbled.

"No, but you have to admit it was funny."

Mikan watched most of the movie through squinted eyes. Sometimes she looked away from the screen. More than once, she gripped Natsume's arm, burying her face in his shoulder. Finally, the movie ended. But not before the usual twist ending where the supposedly dead killer came back to life so everyone in the movie theater could jump out of their seats one last time

"That was awful!" Mikan exclaimed as they walked out the theater.

Natsume stared t his shirt sleeve. "You were really scared. I think you almost shredded my shirt."

"I told you I didn't like horror movies!"

"Next time we'll watch what you want."

"There's going to be a next time?" Mikan asked, wondering what Natsume meant by his comment.

"Why not?"

Mikan tried not to feel let down. What was she expecting? For Natsume to fall for her and want to take her on a real date? Not that she was interested in him as boyfriend material. This wasn't one of those romantic comedies where the bickering main characters wound up together by the end of the movie.

"I have that list you asked for," Natsume said, reaching into the inside pocket of his motorcycle jacket. "Want to go over it together?"

"It's late. We should go home for now"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Saturday, morning

Mikan hated working on Saturday mornings. The last place she wanted to be was at Deville's. She'd rather be home in her pajamas, in the front of TV, watching cartoons and eating a nice sugary bowl of cereals the way she used to when she was younger. Instead, she was standing behind a cash register at the crack of 10am.

Mikan yawned as she stared around her empty department. She hated working in Bridal department. The customers were so demanding. When she's first been assigned to the department, she'd been thrilled, thinking she'd be working with happy brides-to-be. Wrong! Most of the women she dealt with were spoiled, demanding, whiny and just not nice! They seemed to think because they were going to be a bride that they could do or say whatever they wanted. Mikan got the whole "I want my wedding day to perfect" thing, but these women were out of control. In her opinion, that TV show Bridezillas should come to Deville's and hide a secret video camera. They'd have enough material for a least a year's worth of episodes.

Mikan began flipping through a bridal magazine. Even though she had told Natsume she didn't want a wedding, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to wear one of these gowns.

Thinking of Natsume reminded her of the night before. After he walked Mikan home, his cell phone rang. It was his mother; calling in panic because his father was out of town and one o the pipes in their basement had burst. Water was gushing everywhere and she didn't know what to do. When Natsume got off the phone, Mikan told him she could walk home by herself.

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure?" Natsume asked_

"_Go," Mikan insisted. "Your mom needs you. We'll talk tomorrow"_

_End flashback_

After he left, Mikan wondered what would happened if Natsume had walked her home. Would he have given her a kiss good night? She hadn't been expecting a full-on-the-lips-end-of-date kind of kiss. But maybe a quick peck on the cheek?

The bell in front of Mikan's cash register clanged, startling her from her thoughts. She looked up the magazines and saw she had a customer.

It was Luna

"We like some service here!" Luna snapped. "I'm sure Deville isn't paying you to read magazines"

Mikan closed the magazine and gave Luna her most professional smile. "How can I help you?"

Luna pointed to a young woman flipping through a book of wedding invitations. "That's my sister, Hoshiko. She's getting married in October."

Mikan walked out behind the register, bringing along one of the folders they used for registering new brides. "Good morning," she said. "See anything you like?

Luna and Hoshiko looked so much alike. The only different between them was the huge engagement ring on Hoshiko's finger.

"Are you in charge?" Hoshiko asked

"No, I'm not"

"Where's your boss?"

"Mikiko-san would not be in till in the afternoon."

Hoshiko slammed shut the invitation book. "I don't do assistants."

"Hoshiko don't do assistants," Luna repeated.

Mikan kept a smile on her face, reminding herself that the customer was always right.

"While Mikiko-has more experience than me, perhaps I can show you a few things and if you have any questions, she can answer them."

Hoshiko checked the time on her watch. Mikan couldn't help but notice it was gold and decorated with diamonds. "As long as we're here, we might as well; Hoshiko huffed, plopping down on a couch. She snapped her fingers. "Show us some wedding gowns."

"And make it fast!" Luna added with a snap of her own as she sat next her sister.

Mikan went into the back and found the most expansive wedding gowns they had. She had a feeling Hoshiko wasn't going to want to see anything cheap. When she brought the gowns out, she displayed them one at a time, explaining all the special touches. Each time she finished her explanation, Hoshiko and Luna would make a face. They kept doing the same thing until Mikan ran out of wedding gowns.

"These all look cheap and tacky," Hoshiko said. "Doesn't Deville's carry any designer gowns?"

Mikan peeked at the price tags of the gowns she brought out. Most of them were at least a thousand dollars. How much more expansive did she want?

Hoshiko turned to Luna. "We should have gone to Vera Wang."

Vera Wang! Mikan knew those wedding gowns cost thousands and thousands of dollars. Spending that much on a dress you were only going to wear for one day was crazy!

"What kind of fabric do you have for brides-maid gowns?" Hoshiko asked

After returning the wedding gowns to the back, Mikan brought out a fabric book filled with all sort of colors. Hoshiko quickly flipped through the cloth pages, vetoing all of Mikan's suggestions.

"My bridesmaids can't look prettier than me," Hoshiko said. "We need to find a color that's going to make them look washed out."

"With the exception of me, of course," Luna added.

"Luna is going to be my maid of honor," Hoshiko told Mikan. "So her dress will be different from theirs."

"How about pea green?" Luna suggested.

"I was thinking more of a watery lemon?" Hoshiko said

"We could have them wear black!" Luna exclaimed

"Are you getting married on Halloween?" Mikan asked

"No," Hoshiko said. "October twenty-fourth. Why?"

Mikan shrugged. "Just wondering. Halloween is on a Saturday this year and we've had lots of brides with that date come in." _Plus, it seems like the perfect date for a witch like you. _**(For forgotten to mention this, italic is thinking)**

Hoshiko got off the couch. "Let's go, Luna. I don't know why mother insisted we come here. It's obvious I'm going to need to do all this in a very high-class wedding shop."

Without even a thank you for all her help, Hoshiko walked away from Mikan.

"Still coming to my party tonight?" Luna asked before following after her sister.

"I wouldn't miss it."

"And you're bringing your boyfriend, right?"

Mikan could see the way Luna was studying her. Like she was waiting to hear some sort of excuse. "Who else would I bring?"

"I can't wait to meet him."

"He's dying to meet you, too"

"Really?"

"I've told him all about you." _Every nasty, horrible thing you've ever done._

"Hoshiko's going to buy me a new outfit for my party." Luna pointed to a mannequin across the aisle in the designer dress department. "That one. Hoshiko works in PR in New York, so she knows what's hot and what's not."

"I'm getting a new outfit too."

"Is that old market you go having a sale?" Luna snickered

Mikan could feel her temper rising. She hated the way Luna was always putting her down. Just once, she'd like to leave her speechless. Before she could stop herself, Mikan pointed to another mannequin in the designer dress department. "That's the outfit I'm buying."

Luna walked over to the mannequin and checked the price tag on the dress. "Expansive."

Mikan joined Luna and peeked at the price. She gulped. The dress was five hundred dollars! She didn't have that kind of money. Even with her store discount, she still couldn't afford the dress.

Luna stared closely at Mikan. "What's the matter, Sakura? You've suddenly gone pale."

Mikan pointed up at the ceiling. "It's the fluorescent lighting. It washes you out."

"Really? Sure it's not the price of the dress? It is five hundred dollars. Not fifty. There's an extra zero."

"I can afford it," Mikan confidently said, even though she didn't feel it.

"How fab! I can't wait to see you in it." Luna found her dress on a rack and headed over to the cash register. "Bye!"

Mikan watched Luna and Hoshiko pay for the dress. As soon as they stepped into an elevator and were gone, Mikan whipped out her cell phone and called Hotaru.

"Come on! Answer!" she pleaded with the ringing phone.

Finally, she heard a click, followed by a yawn.

"Hotaru, wake. Wake up!"

"What the hell? Who is this?" a sleepy voice asked.

"This is Mikan! I need your help."

"Shoot"

"I did it again"

"Let me guess, you open your big mouth and lied to Luna."

Mikan told Hotaru the entire story. "What am I going to do? I can't afford five hundred dollars."

Hotaru yawned. "Here's an easy solution. Wear something else."

"I can't! She thinks I'm not going to show up on that dress and I have too!"

"Okay, calm down. Let me think about this." There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Are you still there?" a panicked Mikan asked.

"Give me a minute. I just been woken up by a crazy woman and you expect me to give you answer in a few seconds?"

"Sorry."

"You own me." Hotaru was quiet for a couple of minutes. Then she said," I have an idea. But it's risky."

"What? What? I'll do anything."

"You still have that emergency credit card your parents gave you, right?"

"Yes."

"Charge the dress on the card but don't take off the tags. You wear the dress tonight and then return it tomorrow. No one will be the wiser. Especially if you snatch the credit card before your parents see it."

Mikan's body sagged with belief. "Hotaru, you're a genius! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you are a stupid. Now if you don't mind, I want go back to sleep. I'll talk you later."

After getting off the phone with Hotaru, Mikan found the dress in her size and hurried to the nearest cash register. She needed to get back to her own cash register before someone noticed she was gone. As she did, she stopped in her tracks and groaned.

Could her day get any worse?

Chizuko Miyagi was walking her way. Chizuko Miyagi wrote all the gossip in the Monthly Gossipz in Gakuen Alice Academy. She is always out, looking for the latest gossip and post them in the Monthly Gossipz magazine. If that happened, everybody in school will know the latest gossips.

Mikan looked or a dressing room to duck into, but they were all taken.

"Mikan!" Chizuko called out when she spotted her.

There was no avoiding it. "Chizuko!" Mikan exclaimed with a smile. "Hi!"

"Girl, we need to talk!"

"About what?"

Chizuko playfully swatted Mikan in the arm. "Don't pretend with me! You know what! You have to tell me all about this Mystery Guy of yours!"

"If I told you, he wouldn't be a mystery anymore, now would he?"

"So he does exist? Rumor has I that you made him up."

'_I can just imagine who told you that rumor' _Mikan thought

"So you're bringing him to Luna's party tonight?"

"Yes. You can meet hime there tonight."

"Can't wait!"

Mikan decided to deflect Chizuko's attention off her. She pointed to the stack of the clothes tossed over Chizuko's arms. If there was one thing Chizuko loved talking about, it was herself. "Doing a little shopping?"

"I'm celebrating!" Chizuko exclaimed. "my father's restaurants are going national! You know, like McDonald's or Burger King!"

Mikan knew Chizuko's father owned chain of upscale Japanese called the House of Miyagi. They made the best sushi in town.

"That's great."

"There might even be commercials!" Chizuko added. "Can you imagine me on TV?"

Mikan wished Chizuko was on TV right now. She'd aim the remote control at her and turn her off.

"I'd love to chat some more but I've got to pay for this dress and get back to my department," Mikan said, walking around Chizuko to the cash register and placing the dress on the counter.

Chizuko peeked at Mikan's dress. "I love it! I've got the same one in three different colors. Don't you love shopping here?"

_If I could afford it, I would,_ Mikan thought, trying not cringe as the cashier rang up her dress and swipe her credit card


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Saturday, night. Mikan's house

"U got to hurry up." Hotaru said as she hitted Mikan's head

"Stop hitting me. I don't my parents to hear this an know about this,"

"They're all the way downstairs. Why are you being so paranoid?"

Mikan closed her bedroom door. "So far, both my mother of my father has seen me in this dress and I plan to keep it that way. They're getting ready to leave for business trip, so I should be safe. If they were to see it, I'm sure one of them would ask me a zillion questions and I don't want to lie to them."

"You already told two white lies already"

"But i only lie to Luna"

"Lying is lying"

"That's different."

"How?"

"I'm not really lying to Luna," Mikan explained as she put on her gold hoop earrings. "I'm only playing a joke on her and Luna not going ground me if she finds out the truth."

"But she'll do a lot worse!"

"Maybe she will," Mikan admitted. "But I'd rather take my chances with her than with my folks! If Natsume and I can fool her for a little bit, it will be worth it. Think of all the times she's been mean and horrible to so many people at school. And she never paid Natsume for those pizzas!"

"Is Natsume picking you up?" Hotaru asked

Mikan checked the time on her clock radio. "He should be getting here any minute."

"Mikan, we're leaving!" her father called from the first floor.

Mikan stuck her head out her bedroom door. "Have a good time!"

"You too," her mother said

"Don't forget your curfew," her father added

"Don't worry. I'll be home by twelve thirty," Mikan promised

After closing the bedroom door, Mikan turned to the mirror over her dresser and examined herself one last time. The dress was tangerine-colored and tied around her neck lie a halter top. She was wearing high-heeled black slouchy boots with it. She'd used hot rollers so her hair was a wild mane of loose curls, and applied tangerine eye shadow to her lids and some blush to her cheeks. In additional, she was wearing a bunch of black and orange bracelets on both her arms.

"Do you think Natsume will like what I'm wearing?"

Hotaru's eyes widened in panic behind her professional glasses.

"Why do you care of what Natsume thinks?"

Mikan shrugged. "I don't know. I guess my mind is automatically in date mode."

"Well, get it out of date mode. Remember, this is not a real date. Natsume is not your boyfriend. This all are fake, remember?"

"Yes, yes. I remember," she said as she gave herself a spritz of perfume.

Hotaru sternly pointed a finger at Mikan. "Good, don't forget it."

The doorbell rang and Mikan turned to Hotaru. "He's here!"

"Talk about timing. He just missed your parents."

Mikan took one last look in her mirror before leaving the bedroom with Hotaru right behind her.

"Why do I feel like an actress about to go on stage?" Mikan asked as they hurried down the stairs.

"Relax, he's not going to eat you" Hotaru said

"Good advice," Mikan said as she opened the front door

"Ready to make Luna's mouth drop?" Natsume asked as she stepped inside

"As ready as I'll ever be," Mikan said as she reached into the hall closet for her coat. She could feel Natsume's eyes studying her from behind.

"Like what you see?" she asked, turning around with a saucy smile.

Natsume was silent for a moment. Then he said," I just can't believe you dress worse than some of my previous girlfriend in collage."

"I just take that as a compliment"

"Are you coming to this party?" Natsume asked Hotaru

"Luna could never invite me to one of her parties. We had been enemies since third grade. I'm going home." Hotaru turned to Mikan "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Hotaru left, with Natsume following after her, leaving Mikan to turn off the hall lights and lock the front door. When she got outside, she saw Natsume leaning against the side of a red ar parked at the curb,

"No motorcycle?" she asked

"I have a lot of vehicles at home and I can have any one of them. I also figured it was too cold for motorcycle. Why? Disappointed?"

"Well, I was wondering what it would be like to sit behind you with my arms wrapped around you and the wind blowing through my hair," Mikan admitted

"I'll give you a ride another day."

"Promise?"

"I don't do promises but I'm the type that what I said, I will do it."

Throughout the whole ride, both of them were very quiet. Mikan was thinking if Luna would find out the truth. I she does, what will happen?

"We're here"

"Right," Mikan looked out the window to see Luna's house in front of her. "Leave most of the talking to me. Girls are always gushing about their boyfriends. Guys usually don't like to talk."

"True," Natsume agreed

"A lot of it is going to be body language. Holding. Touching."

When they drove into the car park in Luna's house, a line of cars was parked in the driveway, as well as double-parked in the street.

"Looks like there's already a huge crowd," Natsume said as he parked behind the last car in the driveway. He took Mikan's hand in his. Mikan was shock but this is all pretending.

Luna's entire house was lit up. It was a huge mansion but not as huge as Natsume. As they approached the front door, they could hear music blasting.

"I don't believe it," Mikan said as they walked inside.

The house was decorated for Valentine's Day. There were tons of red, white and pink balloons floating in the air. Pink and red streamers were draped around the staircase leading to the second floor and foiled hearts and cupids were pinned on the walls. But what got the most attention and shock Mikan was the huge pink banner strung across the living room that said VOTE FOR LUNA AND LONDON! The flat-screen TV in the family room showed nonstop clips of Luna and London, dating all the way back to elementary school, and there were poster-size photos of Luna and London hanging from the ceiling of every room with invisible wire.

They had walked into a shrine devoted to Luna and London.

Mikan stared into a bowl of candy hearts. She picked one up and saw it said LUNA LOVES LONDON. And one said: L+L 4EVER.

"Did you see Luna anywhere?" Mikan asked as she pit back the candy hearts

"No" Natsume replied

They walked and over heard Miyuki and Miyumi talking.

"Where's Luna?" Miyuki asked Miyumi

"I think she's up in her bedroom."

"She's still in her bedroom." Mikan said to Natsume

"She has no manners. All her guests are here"

A few minutes later

"So where is he?"

At the sound of Luna's voice, Mikan slowly turned around from the chocolate dessert bar. She had been trying to decide between a brownie and mini éclair.

"Where's who?" Mikan asked, deciding to play dumb

"Your boyfriend"

"He's somewhere in this crowd"

Mikan watched as Natsume walked across the living room. He was wearing a pair of Levi's, a blue denim shirt that was open at the collar, and a brown leather vest. He looks like a gangster from a rich family.

"Here" Natsume said, handing Mikan a glass of strawberry juice.

"What are you doing here?" Luna asked. "I didn't invite you to my party."

"Yes, you did," Natsume answered.

Luna shook her head. "No, I didn't"

"Okay, you didn't personally invite," Natsume corrected her. "You told my girlfriend to bring me."

Luna looked around. "And that's?"

"Me," Mikan said as she toasted Luna with her glass of strawberry and took a sip.

Mikan wished she had a camera. Luna's face went from confused to shocked to stunned in less than a minute as she stared back and forth between Mikan and Natsume.

"The two of you are dating?" Luna asked when she found her voice.

"Since New Year's Eve," Mikan said. "Don't you remember, Luna? I told you at school. And then you were nice enough to invite me to your party and told me to bring Natsume."

"You've been dating for the last month?"

"Yep" Mikan said

"How come no one's seen the two of you out together?" Luna suspiciously asked

"We were taking things slow," Natsume said. "Not rushing into anything. We didn't want everyone gossiping about us so we spent a lot of time at each other's houses. But we made it official this week. Lot of people saw us."

"Why this week? Why not last week or next week?"

Natsume wrapped an arm around Mikan's waist, pulling her close. "I guess it's because Valentine's Day is coming. I want everyone to know she's min. and then there's the most Romantic Couple contest. We can't get votes if people don't know we're a couple."

"You have to get nominated first," Luna icily replied

"Shouldn't you be following your own advice?" Natsume asked, indicating all the VOTE FOR LUNA AND LONDON sign.

Mikan smothered a giggle. She thought Luna's eyes were going to bug out of her head. No one ever dissed her that way. At least not to her face!

Luna feels so embarrassed so she went to entertained with her other guests

Mikan couldn't believe how much fun she was having. And at Luna's party! She couldn't wait to Hotaru.

Natsume was a great dancer. He knew how to do slow dance perfectly. When they weren't dancing, he was glued to her side; an arm wrapped around either her waist of her shoulders. Sometimes he would pretend to whisper in her ear. Other times he made her laugh with comments about Luna.

Everyone was coming up to her and Natsume, asking how long they'd been dating and wanting to know if they were going to compete as Most Romantic Couple. "We'll find out on Monday," Mikan said whenever she was asked the question.

She was dancing to the latest hit from the Fergie when someone bumped into her from behind. As she turned to see who it was, another person crashed into from the side, spilling a glass of punch on the front of her dress.

"Ooops!" Luna exclaimed. "Clumsy me!"

Mikan stared at the growing stain in horror. No! No! No!

She ran from the basement up to the kitchen, searching for a napkin o dab at the stain.

"What's wrong?" Natsume asked, hurrying after her. "It's only a stain."

"You don't understand," Mikan explained "I don't own this dress"

"You borrowed it from a friend?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

Making sure no one could hear her, Mikan told Natsume of her plan to wear the dress and then return it.

"We've got to keep you away from Luna," Natsume smirked. "Who knows what that mouth of yours is going to make you do next."

"This isn't funny!" Mikan exclaimed in panic. "I can't afford this dress. If it had a huge stain on it, I'm not going to able to return it. That means I'll have to tell my parents what I did and they'll kill me for using my emergency credit card."

Natsume found a bottle of seltzer in the refrigerator. He poured some on a dish towel and Mikan dabbed t the stain. "This should help for now. We should go back for now. Let go to my house, I can help to get rid of this stain"

Natsume's mansion (He stays alone, no maids, his parents stay in another mansion)

Natsume had Mikan change out of her dress and made her wear one of his over-size shirt. She is now wearing his over-size shirt and her shorts that she had under the dress. While she is exploring his mansion, Natsume go work on her dress stain. He adds some baking soda and vinegar with cold water. After minutes later, the stain is gone.

He brought the dress to the living room and showed Mikan. It was so coincidence that Mikan was taking his baby photo albums out. Natsume quickly snatched the albums away from her and put them away.

"Hey! I haven't seen them yet!" Mikan angrily said

"You are not allowed to see them." Natsume said as he put them away. "The stain is gone."

"How did you do it? More importantly, how do you know how to do it?" Mikan asked as she marveled in amazement.

"Baking soda, vinegar, soaks it in cold water and it's gone. Mother teaches it to me. Since I want to live on my own, she made me learned this kind of things. From house chores to education."

After Mikan changed back into the dress, Natsume offer to drive her home. They were both quiet during the drive. There was none of their usual bickering. When they reached her house, Natsume walked her to the front door.

"Looks like phase one of your plan was a success," he said.

Mikan crossed her fingers. "So far. Now all we have to do is to wait for Wednesday to come since we are going to submit the essay on Monday."

Natsume looked up at Mikan and his eyes soften." I had a lot of fun tonight."

A hank of Natsume's jet-black hair had fallen across his forehead. Mikan was tempted to smooth it away. But she didn't. It seemed like something a real girlfriend would do. "Me too."

They started at each other awkwardly.

_Is he waiting for me to do something?_ Mikan wondered. _Like kiss him?_

Before she could decide what to do, Natsume break the silence.

"I'll see you on Monday at school. Unless you get a craving for pizza. I'll be delivering tomorrow."

Mikan watched Natsume head back to his car and drive away.

She hated to admit it, but she'd been hoping for a good-night kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tuesday, Morning

School on Monday was as normal for Mikan. It had started snowing heavily on Monday night and didn't stop until Tuesday morning. When the storm was over, there was a foot of snow on the ground. As a result, classes were canceled on Tuesday.

Even though it had snowed, Deville's was open. And Mikan was struck working. Mikiko-san had called that morning and asked if she could come in for a few hours. Caught off guard, Mikan hadn't been able to think of an excuse. So instead of enjoying her day off like everyone else, she was standing behind a cash register. She hadn't had one customer the entire morning. Luckily, she was only working until one o'clock.

Deciding she needed to do something to keep herself busy, Mikan began dusting the shelves that held the wedding favors. She had just finished with the first shelf when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around with a professional smile, expecting to find a customer.

It was Natsume.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

"I was riding up on the escalator and saw you. I need to find suit."

"For the dance?" Mikan asked, suddenly realizing she hadn't given any thought to what she'd be wearing.

"Something like that," Natsume answered.

"Deville's has great men's department. If you don't mind sticking around, I can help you." After all, he was dressing for her. Why not get a sneak peek and steer him away from any fashion disasters? "I get off in half an hour. Can you wait?"

Thirty minutes later, Mikan was going through the racks in the men's department, collecting shirts, ties and suits.

"Let's start with these," she said, handing the pile to Natsume

"How'd it go with dress?" he asked as he stepped into a dressing room and pulled the blue curtain closed.

"I returned it yesterday. No questions were asked. But that's the last time I do something stupid like that."

"Until you tangle with Luna again," Natsume teased as he came out wearing the first combo of shirt, suit and tie that Mikan had suggested.

"I don't like the shirt and tie together. The colors clash." She pushed him back into the dressing room. "Go change."

After much of mixing and changing, Natsume went with a charcoal gray suit, white shirt, and a black tie.

At the register, Mikan insisted on letting Natsume use her employee discount.

"You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't, but I want to. It's the least I can do. After all, you're helping me out."

"Thanks."

After Natsume paid for his purchase, they left Deville's and walked outside. The streets were piled high with snow banks although the side-walked had been cleared.

"Guess I won't be getting that motorcycle ride today," Mikan said.

"Afraid not."

They started down the block, walking side by side. Even though the snow was gone, the side-walk was slippery in spots.

"I feel like I'm about to fall on butt," Mikan joked.

Seconds later, Mikan slipped on a patch of ice. She tried to regain her balance, but couldn't. As she fell, Natsume tried to catch her, but slipped as well and they both crashed to the ground.

Mikan fell first, with Natsume landing on top of her.

They were face-to-face, with their lips only inches apart.

Staring into Natsume's crimson eyes, Mikan was unaware of the hard ground or the clod snow seeping into the back of her jacket.

All she was aware of was Natsume's lips.

They were temptingly close.

She wanted to lift her head up and wrap her hands around his head, weave her fingers through his long, silky hair, drawing him close as she pressed her lips against his.

They looked so soft.

And kissable!

Where were these thoughts coming from? Had she suffered a concession? She wasn't supposed to be falling for Natsume. This was all pretend!

But she wanted to kiss him!

And Natsume had said that they should kiss.

As research.

Did she dare?

She wasn't the kind of girl who usually made the first move. She always let the guy do that.

Although she did know how to send out signals.

Mikan stared into Natsume's eyes, trying to telegraph her thoughts.

_Come on, Natsume! Take charge. Kiss me. Kiss me!_

But he didn't.

Instead, he jumped off her and pulled her back on her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked, wiping snow off her jacket before collecting his shopping bags.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

_Although I would have been better of you'd kissed me!_

"We better take things slow," Natsume said as they started walking again.

Slow was not what Mikan want.

Let's forward

Wednesday, morning, Gakuen Alice Academy

Canteen

"And the nominees for Most Romantic Couple are…"

It was lunchtime and Mikan was listening to Principal Satoshi's nasal voice over the school announcement system. He always sounded stuffed up like had a cold.

"This is it," Hotaru whispered, squeezing Mikan's arm and crossing her fingers on both hands.

"The first couple competing is Luna Kozumi and London Stewart."

Duh. No surprise there. Mikan looked across the cafeteria at Luna's table. As expected, Luna had a smug on her face. London was sitting by her side, holding his arms up in victory.

"The second couple is Celia Armstrong and Freddy Keenan."

Now that made sense. Everyone at Gakuen Alice Academy knew the story of Celia and Freddy's romance. Freddy had been crushing on Celia since they were childhood.

"The third couple is Noelle Kramer and Ryan Grant."

No surprise again. Noelle and Ryan had been living next door to each other since they were born.

"Only two more couple to go," Hotaru whispered

"I know," Mikan nervously said. "What if he doesn't call out names?" she could just imagine the way Luna would rub it in. Ugh!

"The fourth couple is Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga."

Mikan couldn't help it. She screamed. She and Natsume had been nominated. They had been nominated!

"You did it." Hotaru said as she patted Mikan's shoulders

Mikan looked at the Luna and she was mad.

"And the last couple is Natalie Bauer and Tom Harland," Principal Satoshi finished. "Good luck to all the nominees. Let get the voting begin!"

At the sight of Natsume standing at the entrance of the cafeteria, Mikan raced over to him. "Natsume! Natsume! Did you hear that? We've been nominated!"

"I'm not deaf and I can hear perfectly."

"Now that we're been nominated, all we had to do is win!"

"I don't know about that," Natsume said, loud enough for the students around then to hear. He closed the distance between him and Mikan, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter if we're voted Most Romantic, because I'm already a winner." He pulled her closer. "Want to know why?"

Mikan sensed Natsume was up to something, but not sure of what. "Why?"

"Because you're my girlfriend." And then before Mikan knew what was happening, Natsume leaned his face into hers and gave her a kiss. Automatically, her arms wrapped around him, pulling him close as their lips melded her, she could hear students hooting and hollering. There were shouts of "More! More!"

Natsume broke the kiss and placed a finger on Mikan's lips. "See you around after school."

A dazed Mikan watched Natsume leave as she whispered, "Incredible"

His kiss had been unlike any kiss she'd ever had before. She felt it throughout her entire body. His lips had devoured hers and she'd loved every second of it.

"Did you guys discuss kissing?" Hotaru asked.

"It came up once, but we never talked about it again."

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong," Hotaru said, "But I think it just a part of the deal."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Thursday, evening

"How hard can it be to make a couple dozen cookies?" Mikan asked as she and Hotaru unloaded the ingredients they had bought at the local grocery store after school. "You toss all the ingredients in a bowl, mix them up, plop the dough on a cookies sheet and then pop it into the oven."

"Sounds easy enough," Hotaru murmured. "There are still the steps, you know."

"You're worrying too much!"

"Why are we making the cookies again?" Hotaru asked as she opened a box of eggs.

"We have to bet Luna at her own game," Mikan said as she reached into a kitchen cabinet for a measuring cup. "Did you see the way she wallpapered the entire school?"

By the time the bell for the last class had rung, flying for Luna and London were on all the walls at Gakuen Alice Academy. Some said: VOTE FOR LUNA AND LONDON. Other said: LUNA AND LONDON: THE FIRST COUPLE OF ROMANCE, while another batch said: LUNA+ LONDON = LOVE. And the flyers didn't just have type on them. There were also photos of Luna and London on them.

"I heard she's throwing a party in Saturday night if they win and everyone at school is invited," Hotaru said

"Oooh, she's so sneaky!" Mikan fumed. "If they don't win, then there's no party. So everyone knows the only way to get a party is if they vote for Luna and London!"

"Let's get our classmates a little credit," Hotaru said as she searched through Mikan's mother's collection of cookbooks over the stain-less refrigerator. "A lot of them can't stand Luna. I'm sure they'll be giving their votes to one of the other couples."

"Hopefully Natsume and me!" Mikan exclaimed. "Did you found a cookies recipe?"

Hotaru nodded as she walked over with an open cookbook. Mikan had decided to bake heart-shaped sugar cookies with her initials and Natsume's on then, handing them out at school tomorrow. Kind of like an early Valentine's Day treat. It couldn't hurt.

"This sounds easy," Mikan said as she skimmed the recipe and began cracking eggs into the mixing bowl. "Let's get started! I can't wait for the kitchen to fill with the sweet smell of baking cookies!"

Two hours later, the smell of burning cookies was thick in the air.

"What did we do wrong this time?" Mikan wailed as she put on an oven mitt and pulled tray of burned cookies out of the oven.

Hotaru peered at the oven temperature. "Idiot, You set the over for four hundred and seventy-five degrees instead of three hundred and seventy-five degree."

Mikan emptied the tray of cookies into a garbage bag where there were already four other disastrous batches.

"I'll get it right this time," Mikan insisted just as there was a knock in the back door. When she opened it, she found Natsume waiting. He made a face as he walked into the kitchen. "What's that horrible smell?"

"The cookies Mikan cooked." Hotaru answered.

"Cookies?"

Mikan watched as Natsume glanced around the kitchen. It was a disaster area. There were used bowls filling the sink, scatted piles of cracked eggshells, as well as opened bags of flour and sugar spilling across the counters and onto the floor.

"What kind of poison did you put in these cookies?" Natsume said as he picked up a burned cookie on the floor

"I did not put any poison, I put in baking ingredients!" Mikan angrily replied

"Why are you baking cookies?" Natsume asked.

"Mikan wants to hand then out at school," Hotaru explained. "She's going to frost them and put your initials and hers on them."

"I thought you wanted to win this," Natsume said, looking around the kitchen again and shaking his head in disbelief.

"I do!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Then it looks like I'm going to have to help you out. Otherwise we're going to lose votes!"

Natsume left and returned from the grocery store with fresh supplies, whipping up a new of cookies batter without even needing to look at a cookbook.

"How did you know how to do that?" Mikan asked as he placed two filled cookie sheets into the oven.

"I'm a guy of many talents," Natsume said. "You just don't know what they are yet."

_I know you're a great kisser_, Mikan thought, remembering his kiss at lunch. Then she chased the thought away. Natsume hadn't meant the kiss. He's been doing it for show.

Still, he knew how to kiss! She didn't think she'd ever felt a kiss the way she had when Natsume kissed her.

Natsume squinted at her. "You have a funny look on your face."

Mikan blushed. "I was daydreaming."

"You also have some flour on your nose." Natsume move closer to Mikan, closing the distance between then. He lifted a finger and lightly brushed it across Mikan's nose. "And your cheeks." He then brushed a finger over Mikan's cheek. "And your lips too."

As Natsume ran a finger over Mikan's lower lips, she felt like saying, _why don't you kiss it off?_

As if reading her mind, Natsume stared at her. He looked unsure of himself. Like he didn't know what to do next.

_You could kiss me_, Mikan thought. _I wouldn't have a problem with that!_

To make sure she didn't said say that, Mikan stuck a spoon into the cookies batter and then into her mouth. "So come on, confess," she said as she licked off the batter. "Where did you learn to bake?"

"I really didn't learn. My mom and grand-mother have always been bakers. When I was little, I was always in the kitchen with them. A lot of it is just watching. You pick it up. And I watch a lot of food network. That's how I get to live on my own."

"Do you want to be a chef someday?" Mikan asked

"Maybe," Natsume said. "Who knows? Its fun taking a whole bunch of different ingredients and tossing them all together to see what you can come up with."

"Why'd you stop by?" Mikan asked as she started cleaning up

Natsume wiped his hands on a dish towel. "No reason. I was in the neighborhood and wanted to see if you had any thought about out next steps."

"I say we keep doing what we've been doing. It seems to be working."

Natsume nodded. He pointed to the bowls of cookies batter that he's made. "All you have to do is keeping popping these into the oven when you take out the other batches. Let them cool for at least an hour before frosting them." He slipped his motorcycle jacket back on and headed for the front door. "Think you can handle that?"

Mikan wanted to play dumb and say she wasn't sure. That maybe he should stick around until all the cookies were made. "Sure, I not that stupid. Thanks anyway." Mikan said as she watch Natsume say god night and walk out the front door.

Natsume's cookies were perfect. Mikan and Hotaru were frosting the first batch when Hotaru asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Mikan said as she added a dab of frosting to a cookies and spread it out.

"Don't lie to me. I can tell. What is it?"

Mikan finished frosting the cookie and started on another. "Well," she admitted, "I was wondering about something."

"What?"

"Why didn't he kiss me again?"

"That's easy," Hotaru explained. "No audience."

"Oh yeah, right." That confirmed what she had originally thought. The kiss he'd given her at lunch didn't mean anything. "But I was getting the sense that he wanted to kiss me again and held himself back. Unless I was just imagined it?"

"Why would you have imagined it?" Hotaru asked, confused. "Something's not making sense. You sound almost bummed that he didn't kiss you again." Then Hotaru looked as she found a pot of gold. "The only reason you'd sounded bummed is if you wanted him to kiss you. You're not falling for him, are you?"

"Of course not!" Mikan quickly answered. _But am i? _She silently wondered.

"How could you fall for the Heartbreaker? Didn't I tell you to be careful?"

"I haven't fallen for him," Mikan snapped. "Maybe, just maybe, I have a teensy tiny crush on him. That's all."

Hotaru picked up her frosting knife. "Get over it! Natsume is your fake boyfriend. Once Valentine's Day is over, this all going to end."

"I know that," Mikan said. "You don't have to remind me."

"I think I do," Hotaru said. "If I don't, you stand the risk of becoming the heartbreaker's next victim."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Friday, afternoon

Mikan couldn't believe her eyes. Was that Natsume buying a piece of jewelry in Bring the Bling?

She had come to mall after school because she needed to kill some time before going to Deville's for the early evening shift and decided to pop into some stores and see if she could find a dress for Valentine's Day dance. She had been on her way to House of Fashion when she had caught sight of Natsume.

She pressed herself against the wall outside the jewelry store and peeked through the plate-glass window. She knew she shouldn't be spying on Natsume, but she couldn't resist. She saw him pointing to a display case and watched as a salesclerk pulled out a necklace with a crimson heart-shaped crystal. Natsume held the necklace in his hand and then nodded to the salesclerk, who pulled out a gift box and placed the necklace in it, before walking over to the cash register.

He was buying it!

Was it a gift for Valentine's Day?

Could it be for her?

But they had never discussed on buying each other gifts. She'd been thinking of buying Natsume something as a way of thanking him for agreeing to go along with her charade, but she had never expected him to buy something for her.

She ducked away from the window before Natsume saw her and continued walking through the mall, with her head spinning.

This changed everything. Natsume had never had a girlfriend before. Why would he start now? It was too much to hope for.

But maybe, just maybe, he had developed feeling for her.

The way she had for him.

She hadn't been honest with Hotaru last night. She had more than just a teeny tiny crush on him.

She was falling for him.

Big time.

There were times when he drove her crazy, but there were also times when he made her feel cozy and safe in his arms. Underneath, that bad-boy exterior, there was a sweet and considerate guy whom she wanted to spend more time with. Get to know better.

And then there were his fantastic kisses…

She got goose bumps remembering the way his lips had felt against hers.

She wanted Natsume to be her boyfriend for real.

That would be the best Valentine's Day gift day

If Natsume had developed feelings for her, when was he going to tell her? Should she wait for him to confess his feelings? If was planning a surprise, she didn't want to spoil it. He was probably going to give her the necklace tomorrow night, before they went to the dance. Now, more than ever, she needed to find a great dress!

She headed straight for House of Fashion. When she arrived, the store was swarming with girls. Apparently, she wasn't the only one searching for a Valentine's Day dress. She wiggled herself between two girls who were going through a rack of dresses and started to flip through various styles and colors. Nothing was wowing her. Where was the dress that was going to make her look like a knockout?

She decided to move to another section of the store. As she walked through the crowd, she came face to face with Natalie.

"Hey!" Mikan said, giving a smile. "Let's me guess. Shopping for a dress for the dance?"

"A new dress is the last thing I need. I'm sure I'll find something in my closet. I'm here with Luna. She's the one shopping."

"Luna's here?" Mikan decided to leave before running into her. Otherwise she was going to open her mouth and get herself into some sort of mess.

"Uh-huh. And not very happy. She's hated every dress she's tried on."

"I'll come back later. The last person I want to see is her. I'm sure she'll gloat about winning the romance test."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "That's all she's been talking about the entire afternoon."

"What did you think of it?"

"Can you say disaster?" Natalie asked. "Tom was so mad at me for not attending the last date he offered."

"It wasn't your fault. You were just busy. You guys just haven't talked kindly and understands it each other lately."

"Neither have you and Natsume," Natalie pointed out. "Look how well how two of you did."

"Some couples mesh more quickly than others."

"I guess." Natalie sighed.

Mikan could sense that something was bothering Natalie. "Is everything okay? Do you want to talk? I don't have to get to work for another hour? We could grab a latte in the café."

"I'm okay. Just sorting out some personal stuff."

Mikan wondered if that personal stuff had to do with Tom, but didn't ask.

"Things seem to be going great with you and Natsume," Natalie said. "I'm glad."

Mikan could see that Natalie meant it and it made her like her even more. It also made her want to ask her a question. She couldn't ask Hotaru because she needed an honest answer from someone who didn't know the situation she was in.

"How can you tell if a guy really likes you?" Mikan asked

"Easy," Natalie said. "He'll come right out and tell you. Sometimes he'll even show you."

Natalie sounded like she was talking from personal experience. "He will? How?"

"He'll get physical. You know, will a kiss."

Natsume had kissed her. But it hadn't been a real kiss. Or had it? Had he been trying to fool her? She didn't know!

"What if he doesn't tell you?" Mikan asked. "Or show you?"

"Then it's up to you," Natalie said. "If you really like the guy, you should tell him. Especially if you think he might like you. You know how guys can get sometimes. They're shy and they don't always tell us what they're feeling or thinking. We have to drag it out of them."

"Would you tell him?" Mikan asked.

Natalie thought about it for a second and then she nodded. Mikan couldn't help but notice that she seemed…happier. Like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "I would. Definitely."

"Thanks for the advice," Mikan said, wondering what she was going to do the next time she saw Natsume.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sunday, morning, Deville's. *Note Monday is a Valentine's Day

Saturday went through like nothing exciting happen. Mikan was in a bad mood as Natsume had not call or message her since the day she saw him in the jewelry store.

Everywhere Mikan looked in Deville's; people were shopping for Valentine's Day. The candy department was filled with shoppers waiting in line with cute stuffed animals and heart-shaped boxes of chocolate. The jewelry department was a madhouse as salesclerks hurried to open glass-topped cases so they could take out shiny necklaces, bracelets and rings. Other shoppers had bouquets of flowers tucked under their arms. Love is in the air!

Mikan couldn't wait for Monday. She was finally going to have a valentine.

Okay, technically he wasn't a real valentine, but maybe…

Just maybe…

After leaving Natalie, Mikan had thought about her advice. And she had made a decision. She was going to tell Natsume how she felt about him. She had to. Once the Valentine's Day dance was over, they would no longer be a couple and she didn't want that to happen. She wanted to keep being Natsume's girlfriend, but for real. She could only hope that once she told him how she felt, she would tell her that she had feelings for her, too.

But he had to! She was sensing something developing between them. It couldn't be her imagination.

At that moment, the doors to the elevator across from Mikan's cash register opened and Natsume came walking in. his overcoat was open and she could see he was wearing the suit his brought from Deville's earlier in the week. He looked so good in it! Like he's stepped out of the pages of a fashion magazine.

Mikan's heart began beating nervously. Why was Natsume all dressed up and coming to see her? Was he planning to do something romantic? She walked out from behind her cash register. "Hi! This is a surprise."

"I swung by your house and your mom told me you were working. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I wanted to talk to you about something too." Mikan said, taking Natsume by the hand and leading him to the storeroom in the back. "Let's go where we can have some privacy." She was going to do it. She was going to tell him how she felt. If she didn't do it now, she might never do it.

"I can't stay away from my register very long," she said, as they stepped into a room filled with wedding gowns hanging in plastic bags. "Like I said, I wanted to talk to you about something, but I also wanted to give you something."

"What?"

"An early Valentine's Day present."

Then Mikan threw her arms around Natsume and gave him a kiss. She'd wanted to do this since the moment he'd ended their last kiss. And now she was.

But as she pressed her lips against Natsume's, she realized something was wrong.

This kiss wasn't as special as the last one they'd shared.

Maybe that was Natsume wasn't kissing her back.

Mikan broke the kiss and stepped away from Natsume, totally confused. Should she not have made the first move? Was Natsume upset about that? Was that why he hadn't kissed her back? She had expected a completely different reaction than the one she was getting. He was staring at her with an uncomfortable look on his face. Her kiss couldn't have been that bad. Could it?

"Is something wrong?" she asked him

Natsume quickly shook his head, "No, that was nice," he said. "Very nice."

"I wanted to thank you for being so sweet," she said, rushing to do damage control. After the way he'd responded to her kiss, she wasn't about to confess her feelings. "You know, for helping me out."

"I'm always there for my friends. You know that better than anyone else, which is what I wanted to talk to you about." Natsume paused and gazed down at the floor. It was almost look like he was trying to work up his courage for what he had to say next. Then he gazed back at Mikan. "That's why I dropped by your house the last time you were baking," he continued. "But Hotaru was there and the timing didn't seem right. And today we never really had a chance to be alone."

_He's breaking up with me,_ Mikan thought. _He decided he can't go through with this anymore. _

Her frantic thoughts must have registered on her face because Natsume shake her with confusion on his face. "Don't look so panicked," he said. "It's not bad news."

"Then why are you acting so strangely?" Mikan asked

"Because I'm not sure how you're going to react when I tell you."

"Then just tell me," she told him. "The suspense is killing me!"

"Do you know Kristy Jenkins?"

Mika shook her head. The name rang no bells with her.

"She's a girl I went out with a couple of times. We're still friends. She goes to Tokyo Arts High School. Anyway, I ran into her on Thursday afternoon and she asked if I'd do her a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"She has a party to go to tonight and she asked if I'd go with her. Her boyfriend broke up with her and she doesn't want to go alone. All of her friends are coupled up."

"What did you tell her?"

"I said yes."

Mikan couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You said yes? But why?"

"Why not?"

"Because you're supposed to be boyfriend. "She stared at Natsume in the suit she thought he had worn for her. But he hadn't. He was wearing it for another girl. And then she remembered helping him shop for it. She had asked him why he needed a suit and he told her that he needed it for the Valentine's Day dance. But now… he is wearing it for Kristy Jenkins. Okay, he hadn't technically lied, but he'd withheld information from her! "How is it going to look if people find out you're on a date with another? You know how everyone at Gakuen Alice Academy gossips. All we need is for Chizuko Miyagi to be at this party and we're sunk!"

"It will look like you trust me," Natsume said. "And it's not a real date. It's like what I'm doing for you by pretending to be your boyfriend. A favor. I'm helping a friend. It's the same thing."

Natsume's words rang through Mikan's head: _Pretending to be your boyfriend…a favor…helping a friend. _She'd just gotten a cold dose of reality. Natsume didn't have feelings for her. If he did, he wouldn't be saying those words. He'd be saying something else.

Something she wasn't ever going to get to hear from him.

Like: _I love you._

Okay, maybe it was a bit too early for Natsume to be declaring his love, but at some point maybe he would have.

"Why are you freaking out?" Natsume asked, breaking into her thoughts. "I thought you'd be cool with it."

"Well, I'm not."

"Why? What's the big deal?"

_Do you even have to ask that question? _She wanted to scream. _Because I'm jealous! I don't want you spending time with another girl. I want you spending time with me. I know how great you are and Kristy Jenkins probably does too. I wouldn't be surprised if she made a play for you!_

_It's big deal because I'm falling or you and I don't want to lose you. I don't want you going out with some other girl. I want you going out with me. Only me._

And then Mikan remembered something that made her feel like an idiot. The necklace she had seen Natsume buying. She'd thought he was buying it for her, but he wasn't. Why would be? It wasn't the kind of Valentine's Day gift a guy would give to a girl who was "just" a friend. A guy gave a gift like that to a girl whom he cared about. That wasn't her. Natsume had made that perfectly clear.

So whom had he bought the necklace for?

Kristy Jenkins?

Or some other girl?

"I've got to get back to my register," Mikan said, needing to get away from Natsume before she said something she'd regret. Part of her wanted to ask him whom her ad bought the necklace for while another part of her wanted to scream and shout at him and ask why he hadn't bought the necklace for her. "Do whatever you need to do."

"Thanks," Natsume said. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

A feeling of sadness washed over Mikan as she left the storeroom. She thought she had been special. She had thought she was the only girl who mattered to Natsume

But she wasn't.

She never had been

Hotaru had been right

The Heartbreaker had succeeded in breaking her heart


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Monday, Valentine' Day, morning, Gakuen Alice Academy

Mikan was down in the dumps.

It was Valentine's Day, and everywhere she turned at Gakuen Alice Academy, couples were celebrating the day. They were hugging and kissing and giving each other red-and-pink-wrapped gifts. Boxes of chocolate were being passed around and she kept hearing shout of "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Mikan maneuvered through the crowded hallway on the way to her locker. She tried to block out everything that was going on around her. She didn't want to be reminded that, once again, she had no valentine.

She hadn't cried herself to sleep the night before, but she'd come close. As she lay in bed, twisting and turning against the sheets, she kept thinking if Natsume and Kristy. What had they done that night? Even though they were only "friends", had their night together reignited things between them? Had Natsume taken Kristy home and walked her to her front door? Had he kissed her good night? Had they made plans to get together again? Because after tonight, Natsume could go out with whomever he wanted.

While she would be all alone.

Mikan had finally dozed off after midnight but she kept waking up throughout the night. She was restless that her cat, who usually slept at the foot of her bed, had jumped off and left her bedroom to find someplace else to sleep.

"What's with the sad face?" Hotaru asked as Mikan reached her locker. There locker were side by side and Hotaru's was already open.

"I'm not sad," Mikan said

"Yes, you are." Hotaru took a closer look at Mikan. "In fact, you look like you're depressed."

"I'm not depressed."

"You could have fooled me. Are you sure everything was okay?"

Mikan began fiddling with the combination of her lock. "I don't want to talk about it."

Even though Hotaru was her best friend and she wasn't' he type to say "I told you so," Mikan couldn't tell her what had happened with Natsume the night before or why it hurt so much. It was too embarrassing.

"That means there is something wrong."

"Just let it go, Hotaru, please?" Mikan's lock clicked open and she pulled it off. Seconds later, when she opened her locker door, a cascade of red, pink, peach, yellow, lilac and white rose petals flooded out.

"What the hell?" Hotaru said as the petals fall to her foot.

Mikan stepped away from her locker in disbelief as the petals kept pouring out. It was like a rainbow of colors!

"Who could have done this?" a stunned Mikan asked

"What a stupid question to ask. Only Natsume, your valentine, could have done this. Idiot." Hotaru said, pointing to the note taped to the inside if Mikan's locker door.

The note card was scrawled in Natsume's distinct handwriting was: Polka, Happy Valentine's Day. I wanted to give you roses, but I didn't want you pricking your fingers on any thorns so I figured I'd just give you the petals. I also couldn't make up my mind on what color to send, in case you hadn't noticed.

"This is romantic for Natsume to do." Hotaru said as she picked up a lilac rose petal.

By then, a bunch of girls had gathered around Mikan, oohing and aahing over Natsume's gift.

Even though Mikan was smiling on the outside, inside she wasn't. Natsume had left the rose petals because of the Most Romantic Couple contest. He was doing it because they were pretending. It wasn't like he cared about her.

"Hey!" a passing Chizuko Miyagi exclaimed. "Luna and London just pulled up in front of the school in a pink horse-drawn sleigh!"

The other girls left the pile of rose petals and hurried after Chizuko.

"Looks like Luna and London trumps me again," Mikan sighed.

"Temporarily," Hotaru said. "There's still tonight, when the Most Romantic Couple is going to be announced. That's the big prize."

_But what does it matter?_ Mikan wondered. Even if she and Natsume did win, it wasn't like it was going to mean anything. They weren't a couple. They never were and they never would be.

Lunchtime

At lunchtime, the votes were being cast; Mikan had no idea who was going to win. From the conversations she'd overheard, it sounded like every couple had their supporters.

After voting for herself and Natsume, Mikan joined Hotaru at their table. She was squirting some ketchup over her fries when Luna came over, holding out a cell phone.

"The game's over," she triumphantly announced.

Mikan licked some ketchup off her fingers. "What are you talking about?"

"Take a look at this photo," Luna said, handing over the phone. "It was taken last night."

Mikan stared at the photo. It was Natsume and another girl. He was wearing the suit he had bought at Deville's. That meant the girl had to be Kristy Jenkins. Mikan looked back up at Luna. "So?"

"I was checking out wedding halls with my sister, and while we were there, a party was going on in one of the ballrooms. Imagine how surprised I was when I peeked inside and saw Natsume with another girl, especially when she introduced Natsume as her date to her friends! Why would Natsume be with another girl if he's so into you? Unless he's not into you and the two of you have been pretending to be a couple this entire time!"

Mikan laughed. "That girl is Kristy Jenkins. She goes to Tokyo Arts High School. She and Natsume used to date. He took her out last night as a favor. I knew all about it."

Mikan was about to hand the cell phone back to Luna when she noticed something. How had she missed it? There was a necklace around Kristy's neck. It was the same necklace she saw Natsume buying at Bring the Bling. Now she knew whom he was buying it for.

Kristy.

Luna snatched her cell phone out of Mikan's hand and stormed back to her table.

"What's the matter?" Hotaru asked after Luna left. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Mikan shook her head. She couldn't talk. If she tried, she was going to lose it. All she kept seeing was that necklace. Natsume had bought it for Kristy and he'd given it to her last night. In her mind, she saw Natsume standing behind Kristy, placing the necklace around her neck. It had probably been a Valentine's Day gift. That's what a guy did when he cared about a girl: he gave her a gift to show her how she felt. To let her know how special she was to him.

She'd known the necklace wasn't for her. She'd figured that out last night.

So why did it hurt so much now that she knew for sure?

"I thought I had her time!" Luna exclaimed as she returned to her table and plopped back down in her seat between Natalie and Miyuki. Miyumi had extra lessons so she not in lunch.

"What are you complaining about now?" Natalie asked as she sipped a Diet Pepsi

"Mikan!" Luna scratched her arm. "I thought I had proof that she and Natsume had been scamming everybody, but they weren't."

"Can't you let it go?" Natalie asked. She was so over the Luna-Mikan feud, especially since she thought Mikan was nice. "Natsume and Mikan are couple whether you like it or not. A very cute couple, if you want my opinion."

"I don't want to let it go!" Luna snapped as she began furiously scratching her other arm.

"Did someone sprinkle you with itching powder?" Miyuki asked

"I've been scratching myself all morning!" Luna complained. "Maybe it's this new sweater I'm wearing." Luna turned to Miyuki, "Have you found a date or will you be going solo?"

Miyuki chewed on her lower lip. "Well, there is someone I'd like to go to the dance with, but I think another girl is interested in him. I don't know what to do."

"What are you waiting for? Make a move!" Natalie said.

"Who is it?" Luna asked as she began scratching again.

"Dexter." Miyuki said.

"Your nerdy tutor?" Luna exclaimed, eyes widening with horror. "I can't believe what I'm hearing! Why do you want to date that loser?"

Natalie pushed herself away from the table. She'd finally had enough of Luna. It was time to stand up to her.

"Who are you to judge him?" Miyuki asked, standing up as well.

"My friends don't date losers," Luna stated in a steely voice. "If they do, they're not my friends."

The warning was clear. But Natalie didn't care anymore. "Then I guess you're going to need to find some new friends," she said, tossing her backpack over one shoulder.

"Three of them, once Miyumi know how you changed, she will leave you too." Miyuki said

"You're both idiots!" Luna hissed. "You're are both losers and your boyfriends are too."

"I'd be careful of using the word 'loser', Luna." Natalie said. "You and London haven't won the contest yet. You might be finding out firsthand later tonight what that word means." She peered closely at Luna's face. "And in case you didn't know it, you're starting to break out. You've got a bunch of zits on your forehead."

Natalie then left the table with Miyuki behind her as a red-faced Luna, still scratching, scrambled through her shoulder bag to find a mirror so she could check her face.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Monday, Valentine's Day, Mikan's home, around 4pm

When Mikan got home from school, she found a package waiting on her doorstep. It was a square box wrapped in crimson red foil with a black ribbon on it. The card attached had her name on it.

She instantly recognized the handwriting.

It was Natsume's

Another fake Valentine's Day present.

She snatched up the box and brought it inside, shaking it against her ear. It didn't make a sound, but she wasn't the least bit curious about what was inside. Why should she care? The gift didn't mean anything. Just like the rose petals hadn't meant anything. It was all for show.

After hanging up her coat, Mikan tossed the box on the couch in the living room and headed into the kitchen. There she found her cat sitting in front of the sliding glass doors. Outside, on the other side of the glass, was a black cat.

"Even you have valentine!" Mikan told her cat.

After grabbing a handful of Oreos from the kitchen, Mikan went upstairs to her bedroom. She hadn't found a dress the day she went shopping, so she needed to search through her closet. It didn't matter what she wore, thought. Natsume wasn't going to notice.

Flipping through her hangers, Mikan pulled out a tangerine satin silk dress with spaghetti straps. She'd only worn it once, to her cousin's wedding in last May. When she bought the dress, her mom said that the color went perfect with her hair and skin tone and she's been right. She'd gotten tons of complication at the wedding.

Now that she knew what she was going to wear, she had to decide on how to do her hair. Up or down? If she wore it up, like she had at the wedding, she'd look more sophisticated. If she wore it down, she'd look hotter.

Definitely down.

She was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when the doorbell rang. That had to be Natsume. Since her parents were staying in the city after work to celebrate Valentine's Day, she had to answer the door. She wasn't used to walking in high heels so she went down the stairs slowly, holding on to the banister so she wouldn't fall.

When she opened the front door, Natsume stepped inside.

"You don't have to do that," she said as she closed the door behind him.

"Do what?"

"Pretend like you're interested. No one's watching."

"I wasn't pretending."

Mikan walked past Natsume to get her coat out of the hall closet. "Whatever."

Natsume grabbed Mikan's wrist and made her faced him. "Are you mad at me?"

Mikan casually snatched her hand away from Natsume. She didn't want him touching her because she liked it when he touched her. After tonight, there would be no more touching. She had to start getting used to it. "Why would I be mad?"

"You tell me," Natsume said. "This isn't about Kristy, is it?"

Mikan laughed. "Kristy? I haven't thought about her at all," she lied

Natsume walked past her and block her from walking any further. Hehe studied her from head to toe. "You look really pretty, but something's missing."

"Missing?"

"You didn't open up the gift I left for you."

Mikan had forgotten all about it. She dropped her coat on a chair and went into the kitchen to retrieve Natsume's gift. When she returned to the front hall, she found her cat meowing and rubbing herself against Natsume's legs. Traitor!

"She likes me." Natsume said, petting her cat on the head.

"All the girls like you," Mikan said as she tore away the wrapping paper on the box. When she lifted back the lid of the box, she gasped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Nestled against a bed a bed of black velvet was a necklace with a heart-shaped pendant.

The same necklace she saw Natsume buying at the Bring the Bling.

But he had bought it for Kristy Jenkins, hadn't her? She'd seen Kristy wearing this necklace in the photo Luna had shown her. What was going on?

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Natsume asked, stepping closer. "Do you like it?"

"Did you get a discount on these?" Mikan asked. "Buy two and get twenty-five percent off?"

"Discounted?" Natsume asked. "What are you talking about?"

Mikan angrily waved the box in Natsume's face. "I saw you buying his necklace in the Bring the Bling store. This is the same necklace Kristy Jenkins was wearing in the party."

"How do you know what?"

"Luna took great pleasure showing me picture of the two of you and I saw it on Kristy's neck."

"I didn't buy that necklace for Kristy, I bought it for you."

"Really?" Mikan skeptically asked.

"I did," Natsume insisted, his own temper starting to flare. "Why are you being so suspicious?"

"You're the one who's called the Heartbreaker, not me."

"When I ran into Kristy that day, she was wearing the necklace," Natsume explained. "I thought it was pretty, so I asked her where she bought it."

Mikan hadn't expected to hear that. If he hadn't bought the necklace for necklace, then that meant…

"You bought the necklace for me?" she squeaked, all her anger draining away. "Only me?"

"Isn't its oblivious Polka?" Natsume took the necklace out of the box and stepped behind Mikan, fastening it around her neck. "You never know when you're going to need to buy a present for someone special."

"Someone special?" she asked in disbelief

"I don't how you did it but you sure made me fall deep down." Natsume hugged her tight and whispered into her ear. "I can't remember the last time I had so much time with someone. I don't want it to end after tonight."

Mikan wanted to pinch herself. Was she dreaming? This couldn't be real, could it? Natsume was telling her the words she'd been longing to hear.

"You don't?" she pulled away, and stared into his crimson eyes.

"I don't." Natsume' eyes soften. "Why don't you think we try this for real?"

Before Mikan could answer, Natsume move his face closer to her and gave her a kiss. It was long, slow, deep kiss that was just wonderful as the last one he'd given her. It was the perfect Valentine's Day kiss.

"So, will you keep going out with me?" Natsume asked when the kiss ended. "Will you be my girlfriend for real?"

"Yes," Mikan laughed, giving Natsume a hug. "Yes, yes, yes! But only one thing."

"What?"

"Stop calling me Polka!"

Valentine's Dance

"Where's Luna?" Miyuki asked Natalie as they stood on the dance floor of the auditorium and waited for Principal Satoshi to announce which couple had been voted Most Romanic and thus, wining the competition. "I haven't seen her all night. This is the moment she's waiting for."

"Don't know and don't care," Natalie said as she held Tom's hand.

Chizuko Miyagi, who was standing behind Miyuki and Natalie, struck her head between them.

"Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what? Natalie asked

"You mean you don't know?" Chizuko gasped, a look of glee washing over her face as she got ready to drop her bombshell. "Luna's got chicken pox!"

"No wonder she was scratching herself like crazy this afternoon during lunch." Miyuki said.

"Well serves her right for being evil." Natalie said

"She's home in bed covered with pink calamine lotion," Chizuko said. "I went to see her on my way to the dance. She was not happy."

Miyuki giggled, clasping a hand over her mouth. Then she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Chizuko asked.

"Luna said she wanted to wear pink for Valentine's Day," Miyuki chuckled. "And now she is!"

-Watery1997-

"And the winners for Most Romantic Couple are…"

"Think we're going to win?" Natsume asked Mikan as they waited to hear which couple's name would be announced.

"I don't know. And it really doesn't matter to me."

"Why's that?"

Mikan snuggled closer to Natsume. "Because I got exactly what I wanted for Valentine's Day."

-Watery1997-

"Maybe we'll be competing as Most Romantic next year," Dexter whispered to Miyuki as they watched Principal Satoshi open the sealed envelope in his hand.

"And the winners are Celia Armstrong and Freddy Keenan!" he announced. Applause broke out as Celia and Freddy walked to the front of the auditorium.

"You think we'll still be together a year from now?" Miyuki asked Dexter as everyone stepped off to the sides so Celia and Freddy could have the dance floor all to themselves.

A romantic song began as they started dancing.

"Are you ready to break up with me already?" Dexter joked

"Of course not! I just don't need someone else telling me if my boyfriend is romantic," Miyuki said, thinking of the bouquet of pink roses and box of chocolates Dexter had given her when he'd come to pick her up that night. "My opinion is the only one that matters."

"So, how am I doing so far?" Dexter asked, leading Miyuki onto the dance floor as other couples began joining Celia and Freddy.

"I want you to be mine," Miyuki said as she stepped into his arms and gave him a kiss. "All mine."

-Watery1997-

When there was break between songs, Mikan raced over to Hotaru's side. She'd texted her earlier to tell her and Natsume were dating for real, but Hotaru hadn't said anything about the latest developments in her own love life. "Who is this hunk you're with? Have you been holding out on me? I want details and I want them now! You didn't tell me you were coming to the dance and you didn't tell me you'd be bringing a date!"

Hotaru pulled him over and introduce him to Mikan. "That's Ruka. He works at the pizzeria with Natsume."

"Where did you meet him?"

"Last night, I ordered a pizza, and he was the one who delivered. He offered to be my date for this dance and I accept. It won't hurt."

The music started again. "Got to go." Hotaru said as she pulled Ruka towards the dance floor. "Talk to you later."

As Mikan watched Hotaru and Ruka start dancing to a slow song, Natsume came by her side.

"Feeling like another dance?"

Mikan couldn't get enough of being with Natsume. She wanted to dance with him all night. She took him by the hand and walked back out onto the dance floor.

"I wish his night would never end!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Natsume's neck and leaned into him.

"Having a good time?"

"The best!"

"Can I ask you a question, Mikan?"

She looked at Natsume in surprise. "I think that's the first time you've called me by my name. Usually, I'm Polka."

"That's only when I'm trying to push your buttons. I know it drives you crazy."

"And now?"

"I'm being serious."

"I kind of like it when you call me Polka," Mikan confessed. "Even if I act like I don't. It makes me feel special." She gazed up at Natsume. "So what did you want to ask me?"

"Be mine?"

"Only if you promise to be mine"

"All mine." And then he sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
